Lost Memories!
by abcde143
Summary: This is taking place 18 years later. I'm going to stick with most of the story line from PLL but then change things around a lot. Aria was taken out of Rosewood H.S during her senior year and Byron moved her to Iceland with the family. There's more to this story inside the first chapter. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that i was playing with for awhile. I this sitting in my memory stick and I wanted to put something out there while we had to wait months for PLL to come back on. I know this is a little extreme and would never happen in the show, But hey I'm only human.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to get all of them; but I know for a fact that I didn't.**

**Please if you read this story I would love for you to leave a review; even if it's to tell me to take it off. **

**So this story takes off with Byron pulling Aria out of her Senior year of H.S and dragging the family to Iceland. Aria had gotten married to someone else that she found to replace Ezra but her husband died. She has a daughter and during her senior year; when her Daughter Kasey had gotten an early acceptance letter to Berkley. Aria had kept her promise and transfered Kasey to Rosewood H.S... And well the rest will come to you once you finish reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Aria's POV:**

It's been almost 18 years since; I had last stepped foot into Rosewood High School. And I could still smell dirty gym socks and different scents of girl's perfume. The lockers are just as I remembered, but the walls have been changed to a darker color.

Walking the all too familiar hallways had brought a new life into me. But it had also brought back all the memories that I was trying so hard to push aside. The thought about -A, or the thought about having that fight with my father before he pulled me out of the middle of my Cal, class and drove us to the airport.

"Mom, this is a pretty cool High School." My daughter, Kasey, exclaimed. "It's just like your year books."

I smiled and let out a breath, "Yeah, and it's too bad you'll only have your senior year here." I joked, "You'll do fine. Don't worry so much."

Kasey rolled her eyes, "I'm a straight A student, I'm going to a state college. Why would I be nervous?"

"So I'm the one who's nervous. I haven't been here in years, and this place really didn't bring me to much great memories."

"Mom, grandpa did what he did, because he was crazy. You knew that, Grandma knew that and Uncle Mike, knew that. So let's just not all care together."

I rolled my eyes and opened the doors to the office, "Your right, so why don't we go sign you in and I can get to work?" I smirked.

"Fine, but do you mind if I just go in by myself? I really don't need mommy?" Kasey looked at me with pleading eyes,

"Okay, call me if you want a ride home?" I kissed her cheek and walked out of the office after, she gave me her okay.

**Kasey's POV:**

I walked up to the front desk with a smile on my face. My mother and I had been living in Iceland, for all my life and I just wanted a new feel in things. After my father had died, my mother wanted a fresh start. So she made a promise with me, if I was to get into an outstanding college, she would move me back to her hometown during my senior year... Well, my letter from Berkley came a few weeks ago, and like she promised. Here we are today.

"Hi, I'm Kasey Hobbs, My mother Aria Hobbs, sent over my transcripts?"

The lady looked into a file cabinet and nodded when she found them, "Is she here with you?"

I shook my head, "No, but everything was already filled out. I just came to pick up my class schedule?"

She smiled, "Well, you are a very bright student. Although we are at tough spot when it comes to AP courses, so we only could offer you two. The rest was already filled before you got here."

I frown, "That's okay, and I always find some way to entertain myself. I had already sign up for three college classes. I wanted to get ahead, but it's not really credited, for when I go to Berkley." I tried to explain.

"Wow, Dear. You're really a Hastings."

"Excuse me? A who?"

"Oh" She shh me, "It's what we call our scholar students. Hastings, there was this one student, who success in everything she did up until she finished college and went into the medical field." She laughed,

"Spencer Hastings?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know her?"

I shook my head, "No, but she was in my mother's year book."

"I'm sorry, what did you say your mother's name was?"

"Hobbs, Aria Hobbs. But she went by Montgomery?" I repeated, "You know her?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, I do. It's been awhile, but Ella Montgomery used to work here."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's my grandmother. Although, she never told me that." I frown and looked at my schedule, until hearing the bell. "I better get going, thanks for the help." I held up the papers and walked out of the office and into the hustles of the students.

"Excuse me; can you help me find Mr. Fitz, class room?"

* * *

I walked into an almost empty room, there were only six to ten students in the class and I felt that nervous butterflies as I walked up to the desk, where my teacher was.

"Are you Mr. Fitz?" I asked all too politely,

He's head shot up and he did a double take at me, "Yes," He shuddered and I handed him my transfer paper, "Kasey, right I was expecting you." He coughed and looked around the room that was now starting to feel up. "Why don't you take a seat third row second from the window, that's the only one available at the moment?"

I nodded, "Thank you," I smiled and turned around to look at him once more, only to see him staring at the back of my head.

He blinked a few times, and shook his head as the bell rang. "Alright class, we were in the middle of Romero and Juliet. But since we have a new-"

"Excuse me?" I held my hand up; He looked at me and nodded, "I'm sure, I can pick up where ever you left off. I'm not that new to the book." I laughed causing the class to join in. "I mean, who doesn't want a forbidden relationship?'

"Alright, you got me there. I'm sorry, "Mr. Fitz smirked, and "Like I was saying" Mr. Fitz went into his lesson, only for me to pick up and knew exactly what he was talking about.

An hour and a half later the lunch bell rang and Mr. Fitz excused everyone but me. I stayed back confused, because I thought I was joining in on the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Great Job, Ms. Hobbs. I haven't had a student challenging me in a while." He clapped looking into my eyes.

"Well, my mother and I used to play these little games. She always, told me there were more between the lines. I'm just glad you weren't teaching to kill a Mocking Bird. I would have walked out of the class." I rolled my eyes,

"Don't like it?" He questioned looking at some papers

"It's not that. It's just" I stopped and let out a breath. "My mother loves that book, she has this old leather copy one, and she won't stop reading it. I mean, I get it- it's your favorite, but GOD just drop the Hemingway already."

Mr. Fitz chuckled, "I guess your mother and I have something he common," He looked into my blue eyes and smiled,

"Can I ask you something?" I said adjusting my bag when he nodded, "When you looked at me the first time, you did a double take. What's up with that?"

He shrugged, "You remained me a lot like someone I once knew" He explained, "You have the same fixtures she does, just the eyes are very different."

I laughed, "Yeah, they don't match any of my family members." I rolled them, "My father had Hazel eyes, just like my mother. But she never explained where my blue ones came from."

He smiled and nodded, "Can I ask you, who your mother is?"

I laughed, "Why? Are you planning on hitting on her?" I joked, "Aria Hobbs, My father died two years ago in a car crash." I pouted, "He went suddenly."

"I'm very sorry," He coughed and shifted his weight, "I think you better go now, I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Okay, Did I say something wrong?" I looked at him trying to make contact.

"No, it's just I do have papers to grade, and I'm sure you want to get some lunch?"

I nodded, "Alright Mr. Fitz. I will see you around, Great class." I waved before walking out of the classroom, but turning around only to see him slummed against his desk looking at something in his wallet.

"What the hell just happen?" I asked myself as I looked around for my locker.

Ezra's POV:

Aria, just the sound of that name brought back a thousand and one memories. But just one sticks out, the day she left without an explanation to why?

Aria had left during her senior year of High School. That's when we had gone public and I thought everything was good, I thought that our relationship was getting better. Even though Byron wasn't on board with the whole thing. Ella was there to back us up. She eventually came around and slowly let us sees one another.

But what are the chances of Kasey being Aria Montgomery's child? She is 17, a senior in High School...

When Kasey had left my room, after I fiercely kicked her out. I had sat down and brought out my wallet. It's an old leather wallet that I had kept over the years. Even when my girlfriend of six years wanted to throw it out, I had went in the rubbish to take it out. This is the last thing that Aria, had ever given me. I won't let this go, even if it is broken between the seams.

As the day went by, the thoughts of Aria and Kasey being related kept on flowing through my mind. For some reason, I felt the need to get to the bottom of this whole thing and to see if this girl. Had a connection, with someone from my past.

When I had gotten home at the end of the day, my girlfriend was already sitting on the couch working away on her pottery notes for her class. She greeted me and went back to work, pushing pass the thought of even asking me what was wrong, and for that I was silently grateful.

How was I supposed to tell her that I think my ex-girlfriend is in town, with a kid that has my eyes? How was I supposed to tell her that I am still very much in love with my former student who I dated for a year and a half?

"Tasha," I called walking out of the room, in a pair of shorts and a black tank top, "I'm going for a run, be back later." I smiled and opened the door of my house and walking out.

It's been 18 years and I can still see Aria in my mind. The way she walked, the way her hair flowed. The way she would looked, when she was deep in thought and having some kind of drama. I remembered everything about her, the way her voice sounded. The way her lips felt against mines, when we meant in the middle for a passionate kiss.

The way, I would lift her up on my counter, just so we were eye level because she was so tiny. And had to tippy toe, just so we were close to the same height. The way we looked into each other's eyes, and know that tomorrow will be a brighter day...

As thoughts after thoughts ran through my mind, I never realized where I had jogged off too. Until that familiar voice rang out.

"Mr. Fitz?"


	2. The new Hollis Professor

**Thank you to everyone who had read this new story of mines. It mean's the world to me and I hope that you'll like where this is going. I have the first few chapter's written I just have to go over them once more because I had this in my memory drive for so long. I think it was even before I started to write my other stories. HAHA, but ok...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PRETTY LITTLE LIARS (but I do own Kasey and Tasha and the new people that i'm going to add into this story in the next few chapters...)**

**Ezra's POV:**

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked her in the eyes; those eyes were the reasons why I started to think about Aria. The reason, why she started to run through my mind like a never ending Marathon.

"Kasey," I smiled, "You live here?" I questioned and looked up at the familiar house.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just needed some stuff and then I was thinking about taking a walk around the neighborhood." She smiled and walked off the lawn. "My mother is inside if you'd like to meet her?"

I knitted my eyebrows and thought deeply of getting my answers now or later, "hmm." I mumbled,

"Are you scared of her or something? I promise she won't bite." Kasey chuckled shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, but I think I should meet your mother some other time." I gestured to my sweaty chest,

Kasey rolled her eyes, "You look fine." She blushed, "I mean-" She shuddered

"It's okay," I chuckled, and ran my hand through my hair. "I should get going; I will see you in class tomorrow." I winked at her and turned around in the direction of my house.

That was not what I needed right now...

The next morning wasn't as pleasant. Just the thought of seeing Kasey in my class, with a smile on her face eager to learn what I had to teach scared me. How am I supposed to look into those eyes, and watch her every move without thinking of her mother. I wonder if Aria, even thought about me over these last few years.

"Ezra," Tasha called, "Are you almost done?"

I rolled my eyes and fixed my tie, "Yeah, I'm coming." I walked out of the bedroom and looked at her and announced, "What's your rush?"

"There's, the new teacher that I want to meet. Apparently she's the talk of the school. Down and hip with the kids," She rolled her eyes, "I mean, I saw her. But I never really had gotten the chance to meet her personally." She explained and handed me my mug.

"What makes her so special?" I questioned grabbing my jacket, "I mean it's just another educator."

Tasha laughed, "Yeah, that's what I told Eddie. But he didn't believe me."

I laughed, "Well, we better get going. Are you still going to be able to pick me up after my meeting?" I asked her,

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe you should just drop me off? I can always get a ride back, with someone?"

I nodded and opened the door allowing her to hop in and closing it after, "I hope your car gets fixed soon, this is just a crazy schedule that we are making." I grumbled to myself, walking over to the driver side and getting in...

The drive over to Hollis was on the quiet side. Tasha spent her 20 minutes, reading over her activities that she was doing with her class and I was too busy trying to pay attention to the road and all the traffic from the morning rush.

As I pulled into Hollis College, I looked around the school and saw a few familiar faces, from Tasha's faculty parties that she had taken me too. A bunch of them waved and I waved back, she had lent over and gave me a kiss before taking her stuff and getting out of the car.

"Call me if your still here after six!" I yelled out.

"I will," She smiled and waved, before I watched her walk toward the Art building.

I than maneuvered away from the curb and onto the driveway, heading toward the main road and over to Rosewood High, thinking today is going to be a very interesting.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Today was my first official day at Hollis, yesterday was just a trial run and meeting with the head Dean.

When I had applied for this job, I never would have thought they'd call me. Ever since my dad worked here, I don't think that the Montgomery reputation was any good. Everyone knew about my past and everyone knew about my families past as well.

Walking down these halls had brought back so many memories. Some were good and some were bad, those bad memories I just tend to push them aside and try not to think about them. And the good memories, I also try not to think about it because it would bring so much hurt back into my heart that I have learned to close up over the years.

My office wasn't small. But yet it wasn't big, it was a regular sized office with a picture window facing the court yard of Hollis. Some of the professors that I have meant said that I was the lucky one, they all wanted this office and just so happen I were the one that had gotten it.

A sudden knock brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a woman that I have never met, but saw yesterday while I was here.

"Come in." I smiled and stood up to shake her hand, "I'm Aria Hobbs,"

She nodded, "I heard a lot about you, you are the talk of the campus." She chuckled, "I just wanted to introduce myself, and I'm Tasha Reed. I will be co-teaching with you in the art's department."

I smiled widely, "Right, I am really excited for that class. I was going to go over to the Art's building during lunch, but I guess you beat me to it." I giggled, "We should have dinner, and I don't want to step on any toes, so we should come up with a plan of some sort?"

She nodded, "I was going to ask you the same thing, and I live right over on Oak lane, why don't we have dinner tonight if you're free?"

I frown, "On oak? I live a few blocks from there. Right around the corner, if you don't mind. I do have 17 a year old, but if you're free I would love to cook for you."

"Is your teen wild?" She questioned jokingly.

"No, But I just feel a little weird going over to some ones house with a guess. That's just how I am," I explained.

She nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm the same way; my boy-friend doesn't usually like to go out. So I would be happy to come, say seven?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and if he wants to join us. There will be enough take-out for all of us. My daughter and I order like the Gilmore Girls, so we can usually feed the army." I smirked playfully.

"Alright," She moved towards the door, "I looked forward, to teaching with you." She winked at me before stepping out of my office.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

"Was the story of Romero and Juliet, just a case of Bad luck?" I asked my students as I walked around the room with a book in my hand. "Doug, go ahead." I gestured.

"I think that was the impression Shakespeare was trying to give by calling them "star-crossed lovers" in the Prologue and also calling their love "death-marked", by having Romeo call himself "Fortune's Fool", and by having the characters have premonitions from time to time. After all, if you really want to blame someone for something you will always be able to find some reason to do so (ask a personal injury lawyer). People like to blame Romeo or Juliet or Friar Lawrence or everybody in Verona for what happened, but really they couldn't help falling for each other and once they did, things were more likely than not to go wrong"

"Why does Lady Capulet call Romero a Villain?" I questioned with a smirk as I looked over to Kasey, who looked totally bored from this little Answer question I was giving out. But little did they know, it's all going to be on a little pop quiz I am giving out... "Kasey, why don't you take this one?" I smiled

"Lady Capulet wants Romeo dead because he killed Tybalt. She also thinks that Tybalt's death is causing Juliet all this grief so she wants him to be banished but in reality its Romeo's banishment that makes Juliet depressed"

"Okay," I coughed up a laugh, "Alright, the bell will be going off in a couple of minutes so I want you all to write down your homework assignments and you're free to go. I hope all of you have a great weekend." I smiled, and soon enough I heard the bell.

"Kasey, please stay behind for a few minutes," I asked and waited for the last person to leave before I started talking, "Is everything okay? You seemed a little out of it,"

She shook her head, "Everything is fine. I am just having a rough morning, that's all."

I nodded, "I know your new, so if you need someone to talk to I'm here." She smiled, "You don't have to feel afraid."

She laughed, "You obviously don't know me. I am never afraid to speak for myself. It's just that, my dad's anniversary of his death is this weekend, and I just miss him." She smiled weakly, "My mom doesn't want to talk about it."

I sighed, "She's stubborn, and it's only natural."

She cocked her head, "Yeah, I guess she is. It's funny sometimes, because she is so in denial."

I laughed and nodded, as we made eye contact. "You have the same color eyes as me. I have never noticed that until now!" She smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"I thought so too, when I looked at them yesterday." I told her, "So I will see you next week?"

"Um, Yeah. Bye Mr. Fitz."

Tasha and I pulled up to the house, only for her to tell me to hurry up and get ready. She wouldn't tell me what for but, I just shrugged it off and ran upstairs to take a quick shower. When I walked into our bedroom, I heard her on the phone with someone. I arched an eyebrow and wiped my hair down before grabbing my boxers and a pair of pants.

"Who was that?' I asked her, "you seemed pretty excited?'

She nodded, "I love you, Ezra." She kissed my lips, "But that was my sister, she's getting married." Tasha squealed.

I smiled, "Congrats" I slipped on my pants and headed over to my dresser for a shirt, "So where are we going? I was thinking of just staying home tonight."

She looked at me irritated, "Just get ready. I promise, we'll be there only for a few hours. I just have to make a few lesson plans, with my new co-ed professor."

I spun on my heel, "At her house?" I questioned slipping on my dress shirt.

She nodded, "Please? We never go out; all we do is just stay home. Unless it's one of our office party." she sighed and grabbed my hands in hers, "She seems really interesting, I want to make this work."

I smiled, "Okay fine, but you owe me." I closed my eyes, thinking this is such a bad idea.

**I'm sorry for all the cliffys, I really don't know why it's there but that's just how I wanted it to end it. I swear it's not to leave you guys hanging long and for some of you who know this. (I update the oftend) so you really don't have to worry about it. The only time I take forever to update is when I'm just down right LAZY. **

**Okay so don't for get to review. Tell me what you think of Ezra's girlfriend? Here is some questions...**

**1. Do you think Ezra with ask Tasha to marry him?**

**2. How many of you think Kasey is Ezra's child?**

**3. Could Aria have cheated on Ezra with a blue eyed man?**

**That's all for now... Take care and see you all soon!**


	3. The truth comes out!

**I have to say this. I loved all your reviews; some of you made me laugh. But to answer your answers to my questions... Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was almost seven and I had already felt nervous. I really didn't know why, but that's just what my senses were telling me, it was as if something big was going to happen and I couldn't find the answer to them.

"Kasey, she's here" I yelled from the kitchen, "Go get the door."

I heard her sigh and then shuffle of papers. When I had gotten home, I knew something was wrong with her. Of course, it's the Anniversary of my Husband's death. But how am I supposed to feel? I loved, him but I wasn't in love with him. I know I should feel upset and comfort my daughter at her time of need, but the truth is. Calvin was never Kasey's dad. I know it was wrong of me for misleading her all these years, and I should tell her the truth. But how am I supposed to say, that the year I had gotten knocked up, your grandfather had moved the family to Iceland, and I had never told her real father the truth.

"Mom," Kasey, called out with a smile on her face, "Their here, in the living room."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "Who? Did she bring her boyfriend?"

Kasey nodded, "And you're not going to believe this. It's my English teacher?" I smiled along with Kasey,

"Why? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Kasey's, cheeks went red. "No, but he is cute."

I rolled my eyes, as we entered the kitchen. I saw the back of the guy and thought he looked familiar. "Aria, thank you for inviting us." Tasha squealed like a little girl. "So shall we eat first, or do you want to work on a schedule?"

I smiled, "Whatever you prefer." I told her and handed her a couple of drinks, "I didn't know what you would like, so I kind of raided the store on my way home." I joked, and looked over to her boyfriend, "I'm Aria, by the way."

He nodded, but didn't turn around, "Are you afraid of me?" I joked and looked over at Tasha. "Is he alright?" I mouthed.

"Babe," Tasha grabbed his hand, "Don't be rude."

He sighed and turned away from the picture of me and Kasey, "Hello, Aria." I dropped my mouth open in shock, "Long time no see."

I blinked a few times before Kasey, nudged me. "Yeah, how are you Ezra?"

"Fine, I will let the two of you get to work." He let out a fake smile and sat down on the couch.

Tasha and I exchanged a few looks while Kasey, looked between me and Ezra. I felt as if my stomach was going to fall out of my ass, as I took a seat across from Ezra and next to Kasey.

The rest of the night was awkward, after dinner Ezra had gone in the kitchen saying something about having to return a few emails. Kasey excused herself and went upstairs to finish her homework.

"May I use your restroom?" Tasha asked me, "We have been doing this for four hours and I feel very-"

"No, of course." I cut her off, "Upstairs second door on your right." I smiled, and got up the same time she did. Grabbing a few plates and taking them into the kitchen.

**Ezra's POV:**

I felt so out of place and unable to control my anger. All I ever wanted was to be with Aria, being able to have a normal relationship and saying this is my girlfriend, Aria Montgomery...

For the last two days, I have been dreading this moment. And thinking of what would have happen if and when the time came for us to be face to face. Never would I have thought that my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend would be in the next room laughing and enjoying their time together.

I had excused myself after dinner. It had already been awkward enough, having to sit in front of her. But to have to be looking at her was a different story. She still looks as beautiful as she did, from the moment that I had laid eyes, on her.

I sighed and placed my phone down on the counter, "Are you okay?" I heard her voice and I nodded but didn't turn to look at her, "I'm sorry, Ezra."

I scoffed, "For what? Leaving, without a trace as to where you went?" I asked and looked her in the eyes, "Or for breaking my heart?"

She sucked in a breath, "All of the above." She pressed her lips into a thin line, before breaking eye contact and tossing away our plates, "It wasn't by choice."

"Right, because an email or phone call wasn't possible." I retorted and stood up from the counter, "I can't do this right now. Are you and Tasha finished? Because I am ready to go."

She turned around with hurt written all over her face, "Please don't be mad at me for leaving, there are a few things that you don't know about!" She whispered.

"About Kasey?" I asked firmly, "Is she my daughter Aria?" I felt as if this was the million dollar question and if this was the reason why Aria, left me for. "Well?" I demanded.

"Yes," Aria turned away. "I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me,"

"No, I don't." I stated and started to walk back into the living room, but Aria stopped me.

"Please, Ezra just listens to me." She pleaded, begging me for my time, "My dad,"

I pulled my hand away, "Your dad was something we all could have handled. As a couple, I can't forgive you for this."

**Aria's POV:**

The next morning had done nothing to heal me. I woke up, had gotten ready and went off to Hollis for my Saturday pottery class with Tasha. I knew this moment was coming, but never would I have thought it'd be so soon.

I had just settled into my own life, one without any family or friends backing me up and helping me out. One where I was finally out on my own and trying to survive. Yes, I may be living in my Parents' house that they have been renting out for over the last 17 years, but that was just because my mother handed it to me. It was the only way; she was going to be at peace with me out on my own.

With everything that had gone on my junior and senior year of High School, my mother and brother was the only one I could ever really connected with. My father was a different story, although we really never talked about Ezra around Kasey, the topic of us was always there. He would never let it be and always told me what a stupid and immature little girl I was.

I had never believed a word he said, and wished every day that I could just get up and fly back to Ezra. But something just kept me grounded; I would never blame Kasey for what happen. But a part of me thinks she is the reason why I stayed with my mother for as long as I did. When I had met Calvin, in college. He had really taken a liking to Kasey; he always treated her as if she was her own child. And for that I was grateful, it's hard to meet a person. A good person who would accept the fact that you are a single parent.

"So what did you think of our first class?" Tasha came over to me as I was putting away some Constance forms. "I thought it went good."

I nodded, "We really didn't start anything. Just the fundamentals, "I told her, "But other than that, I think our students took a liking to us."

She rolled her eyes, playfully, "I have to be honest, we hardly get any guys in this class unless their gay!" She chuckled, "But the straight ones, think they can get with the new hot and attractive Professor."

I laughed in her face, "Okay. I have never heard that before."

She nodded, "It's true." She walked over to her desk and picked up a few things, "So Ezra told me last night, that the two of you used to be friends?"

I bit my lip and gave a little nod, "What else did he tell you?"

She shrugged, "That he used to be your teacher, before he taught at Hollis."

I smiled, "Yeah, he used to work with my parents. My mother was an English teacher at the High school and my father taught History here." I shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Right," She looked at me with a strange grin, "Your daughter is very lovely, if I had to guess. She looks like you, but has Ezra's eyes."

"Excuse me? So what are you saying?"

"Look, Ezra told me that Kasey, is his daughter."

I dropped my jaw, "What? He told you that?"

She nodded, "Ezra, he's honest. He told me your and his story and I found it to be very touching, but I have to ask." She sat down in front of me, "What happen?"

I closed my eyes, "You really want to know?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. I think you are the true reason why Ezra and I have been together for nearly 6 years, but he has never asked me to marry him."

I sighed and sat back down, "Alright."

I went into my story, starting from the time that Alison was still here. I told her all the troubles and situations that my family and I went through. I told her about the time that Ezra and I met and she smiled. I guess she loved the forbidden relationship. But when I started to get into detail about what my father had done to our family, she looked genuinely pissed off, but yet compassion about the whole thing.

"There you have it." I stood up and sighed brushing my hair out of my face, "Please don't tell Ezra, I want to be able to tell him. But-"

"He won't listen." she finished, "Look, I am utterly upset at your situation, but the fact that you had kept his daughter away, was a great judgment. Who would have known what that crazy stalker would have done to the both of them. I applaud you for that." She walked around and gave me a hug, "Can I ask you one more thing?" I nodded, "Are you still in love with him."

I sucked in a breath of air and let it out a few seconds later, "I haven't really thought about it." I smiled, "Why?"

"Because I am. Ezra is the best thing that has ever happen to me in a long time. I know I am meant to be with him, I don't need you getting in the way of that."

I scoffed, "Ezra and I were over for a long time. Did you not see how he looked at me?" I retorted, "He can't and that's the problem." I picked up my stuff and walked out of the classroom. I didn't need her drama, on top of the ones that I am living with.

**Ezra's POV:**

Last night, I would describe to be the most awkward and catatonic situations that I have ever been in. Seeing Aria there right before me and having her hand touch mines. Brought back all the reasons why I loved her.

It brought back this feeling that what; she was trying to say was true...

How can she do this to me? How can she come back after what she did? How can she even think that I would be okay with everything?

I opened my storage unit and flipped on the light. There was everything from my apartment, the couch, my desk, the bed; everything I could fit was in here.

When I had moved into Tasha's house, there wasn't much room for my stuff. So I brought a storage unit just in case we were to break up, I didn't have to go out and buy new stuff to fill it in. But that wasn't the only reason; all my stuff brought back sentimental reasons. Aria.

I walked over to one of my boxes that were marked fragile; it had all of 'OUR' stuff in it. The first coffee cup we shared together, her black and white scarf. A few pictures that we had sneaked in... Our first double date with her friends, all these memories had fit into one medium sized box.

"Hello" I answered my phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Where are you?" Tasha asked, "I'm waiting for you."

I sighed and looked at my watch; I have been here for the last two hours. Just holding her Scarf and looking at our pictures, "I will be there soon, 20 minutes." I answered her and never waited for a replied, before hanging up and locking up my unit.

* * *

Tasha waved me over, so I got out of the car and walked up to her and Dean of Hollis. "Good afternoon." I smiled

"Hello, Ezra." He cocked his head, "You look different today. Did you cut your hair?"

I laughed, "Just tired, Sir." Tasha grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, as she and Dean Robinson finished off their conversation.

"So how was your class?" I asked her walking over to the car.

She stopped and arched an eyebrow, "Why don't you just talk with her? Why are you being a jerk?"

I let out a harsh laugh, "You heard our story, but I don't think you have the right to tell me how to handle it." I took out my keys, "Now, can we just leave."

"I think I do, Ezra we have been together for 6 years. Why are you all of a sudden pushing me away? Because of her? Are you secretly wishing the two of you would get back together?" She yelled, "Tell me the truth, and is she the reason why you wouldn't even bring up the thought of marriage?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around us, "I don't want to fight. Here and now, isn't the time nor place. So can we just leave?" I opened the door, only for Tasha to slam it shut.

"You want to leave, then go. I won't hold you back, I can walk." She stated and looked me in the eyes, "I can't let you lie to me anymore."

**So I know I made Ezra look like a jerk. But just think about it! Ezra is being real, he just found out that he had a daughter and he doesn't know what to think about Aria lying to him all these years.**

**I am thinking about Malcolm and if I could bring him into the picture? Let me know if you guys want that; then I can do a spin off kind of thing...**

**Review's are always welcome. Actually its what keeps me going... Please review and the more reviews I get. The faster I'll update... (wink wink)**


	4. I'm ready to listen

**OMG , I missed the damn Ustream because my adobe wasn't working... But it works fine on YouTube so I started a hate war with my Laptop... I'm soooo, upset that I didn't get to watch it live.**

**Anyways. Thank you for all of your Reviews, but I'm still a little hesitant about Malcolm. I got a lot of YES and No's, but yet I'm not sure. Right now it's a tie... I pretty much thought about how I would spin it off and add Malcolm, killing off Maggie. But I dont' want to put something into the story and have no one Review because they didn't like it... I live on Reviews, it's what keeps me going. Knowing the fact that people like what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

It's been two weeks since Tasha and I had that fight, in the parking lot. Ever since then, Kasey and Aria stayed away. Even though I had Kasey in my classes, it was getting harder and harder to look at her. I see Aria, in everything she does and I even tried to get her out of my class to avoid that, but since all the other class was already filled and there are only two AP English classes available, I was stuck with her till the end of the year.

It was now a Wednesday and Tasha, was finally able to get her car back. I didn't have to pick her up, I had overheard her saying something about having to go into Philly for a couple days, and that I was going to have to fend for myself.

Ever since our fight, we both have been walking on egg-shells. I didn't want to have to expose more of my passed relationship with Aria more than I had too. I know she thinks that the only reason why I don't want to get married is Aria. But that's not all entirely true. I have been left heartbroken so many times; I just don't want it to happen again.

_"Aria," I smiled, walking into my apartment, "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to pick you up?"_

_She smiled, "I just wanted to see you," She gave me a deep meaningful kiss, "I love you, Ezra."_

_I smiled, "I love you, too. Is everything alright?"_

_She opened her mouth and smiled, "I have to tell you something." She sat me down and then we both heard her phone going off. "Sorry," She gave me an apologetic grin and looked at her phone. _

_Just the look in her eyes, told me that it was something to do with Emily, "You have to go?" I asked with a pout. She nodded, "But we are having our date right?"_

_She nodded, "I promise, I wouldn't miss it" She kissed me again and ran out the door. _

My eyes shot open the second I heard laughter outside my door. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed out to the parking lot. I had tossed everything into the trunk and opened up my door. I looked around the parking lot and saw Kasey, walking with a group of people. The popular people, but that was only because their all in sports.

I also saw a guy putting his arm around Kasey and she pushed it off, and whacked the side of his arm. I smiled, because Kasey was a lot like Aria. In so many ways, I was beginning to let Kasey grow on me.

Then I knitted my eyebrow and thought, "Does Kasey even know I'm her real father?"

* * *

I walked over to Hollis Art building and Saw Aria, through the window. I smiled and knocked on the door before hearing her telling me to come in. I walked slowly and she turned her head slightly from the pottery wheel, damaging her design.

"Ezra?" She looked at me confused, "Tasha, left already."

I nodded, "I know, I came to listen." I gave out a slight smile.

She nodded and gave me those puppy dogs looking eyes, "My senior year, my father had packed up everything and took us out of school. He told us, that he had a surprise and took us to the airport." She stopped and turned off the pottery wheel getting up and washed her hands, "I was already pregnant with Kasey and he found out. Byron had moved his whole family to Iceland, because of his own reasons."

"So why didn't you call? Email? Something." I asked in disbelief.

"By the time either of us, knew what was going on. It was too late." She sighed, "A, told me that if I was too ever come back, they wouldn't turn you into the police. They were just going to kill you and Kasey."

"What? Who the hell was A?" I yelled, "Every time, something was too happen, that A pops up."

"Ezra, please. There were so many things beside our forbidden relationship that you don't even know about."

I bit my lip, "Then make me understand, I want to know why you didn't come back."

"Because I didn't know how." She yelled, "What was I supposed to do? Come back and say, Oh Ezra this is your daughter? The one that I ran away with?" She looked at me angrily, "Get real Ezra, you wouldn't have handled it as well as you are now!"

"Did you even try to tell her about me?" I shook my head and sat down, on one of the stools.

"No, She always believed that my-"

"Husband?" I asked in announce, "You can say it."

"Calvin was her dad. I just never had the heart to break the bond they had."

I rubbed my face, "So what about me? Aria, you made Kasey believe something that wasn't true. How do you expect me to move on from this?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but may-"

"Were you even going to tell me?"

She bit her lip, "I'm telling you now,"

"That's because I found out. Not by you, Aria I love you, how can you do something like this to me? To me Aria, your so selfish."

"I'm selfish? You can't even look at Tasha the way you are looking at me now!"

"What are you talking about?"

She let out a harsh laugh, "Do you want to kiss me?" She arched an eyebrow, "Because that's exactly what it looks like. You haven't moved on from me, you need to stop holding on to the past and look what you have that's right in front of you. Tasha, has been by your side for years, why are you pushing her away?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "Because you are my soul mate. As much as I am upset and pissed off at the situation. You were the only one I thought of, when I needed to smile on my worst day." I admitted and felt proud of it.

She stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, before leaving from her spot. I looked at her back side in disbelief before following her.

"Aria," I yelled out and saw that her motion of walking faster than she did before picked up, "Aria, Stop!" I ran up to her and grabbed her arm gingerly, "What'd I say?"

She glared at me and gritted her teeth, shaking her head, "Ezra, you basically claimed that you were still in love with me."

I smiled, "Is that so bad? Aria, you can't deny that you're not in love with me!"

"Just leave me alone Ezra, I don't know what you expected me to say?" She stated and walked away once more, but this time I had let her. I just stared at her back side, praying that she would just do a double take. But nothing.

* * *

Winter break rolled around quickly, with the thoughts of two woman floating around in my mind, I was about to have a mental break down. I had called Hardy, just to see if he wanted to have a guy's night out. He agreed and told me he would meet me at the bar, near Brooke heaven. I agreed because I would have done anything just to get out of Rosewood, out of Tasha's nagging comments about telling her the truth about me and Aria.

Every day, since she had gotten back she's been asking me question. Was Aria your first love? Where have the two of you meant? What did the two of you do, cause we couldn't go public?

I mean god, there was only so many questions I could answer before I went into my silent melt down.

"Thank you." I smiled at the host as she handed me my beer. Hardy, had text me a few minutes ago telling me that he was just around the block. He had to stop and drop something off at the post office before he headed over here. So I thought I'd just order a round of drinks.

"Hey man, thanks." He gestured, to his beer. "What's up? The last time you called me sounding upset and depress like, was when you told me Aria skipped town." He laughed, "What's new?"

"I have a daughter." I commented, as he took a sip of his beer and spit it out all over me. "Man."

"Sorry, what did you say?" He wiped his mouth.

"I have a daughter, a 17 year old daughter." I closed my eyes, and took a sip of my drink.

"What?" He looked at me in shock, "From whom?"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the stage, "Aria." I mumbled thru greeted teeth. "And she kept it from me, had gotten married and now is back in Rosewood..."

He looked at me stun and not able to say a word, so I continued, "Kasey, is in my third period AP English class and has a full ride to Berkley."

"Wow, Hmm. Can I have a couple of shots?" He called out to the host, and looked back at me. "What are you going to do? Aren't you with Tasha?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she thinks that Aria is the reason why I don't want to get married."

"Well, that's the truth isn't it?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know anymore." I said honestly.

We spent the rest of the night catching up and talking about my relationship problems, for once Hardy was there for me. Even when three chicks started to offer and buy us drinks, he told them to get lost. And for that I was grateful, tonight I needed him here and that he was.

As the night came to an end, I ended up staying the night in Hardy's boss's apartment a block away from the bar, unable to drive myself home.

The next morning I had woken up to the smell of coffee. I groaned immensely at the brightly sun that was shining through the peeked window. I grabbed the pillow that I had tossed on the floor and covered my eyes with it.

"Wake up man. Your phone has been going off for the last three hours." Hardy grumbled.

I moaned and took my phone off the table and looked at the so many missed calls from Tasha, I opened up the text messages and saw many duplicates. I rolled my eyes and sat up from my spot on the couch.

"Shit." I swore, "It's almost two," I got off the couch and took the coffee that Hardy had on the counter. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He shrugged, "Because, I wanted to hear the conversation you were having in your dreams."

I knitted my eyebrows at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"No, what were you talking about?" He smirked, "You were having a very intense conversation. Did you find your answers?"

"Whatever, thanks for the coffee. I have to go; I promised I would take Tasha to an art museum." I mumbled and got my coat that was hanging over the chair. "I'll call you later. Have fun, in France."

"Ezra," Hardy called out, "Don't go doing something stupid. Tasha has been nothing but good to you, don't ruin it because she is back in town."

I smiled and nodded my head, "See ya!"

I pulled up to my driveway and stayed seated in my car for a few minutes. I was still hangover and just the thought about Tasha, drilling me for more Answers to my forbidden relationship with my old-student is something that I didn't want to hear.

I rubbed my face a few times before even opening my door and getting out. I walked up to the front door and opened it with my key. I could hear Tasha, on the phone so I snuck upstairs trying to be as quite as possible. I ran the shower and looked in the mirror as I waited for it to warm up. I looked at my reflection, and shook my head. How did I become this person? How did I let myself go? I asked myself and felt the water to see if it was the right temperature.

_"Where's Aria?" I asked her friends when I saw them at the Brew, "She's not picking up her phone."_

_They looked between each other before Spencer shook her head, "Mr. Montgomery took her and Mike out of School, this afternoon."_

_I looked at her confused, "Where did they go?" As worried as I was, all I wanted to do was find her. To get some answers._

_"We don't know." Hanna looked at her phone, "But Mrs. Montgomery left too, she said it was a family emergency."_

_I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Is there anything else? It's been two days."_

_They shook their head, "Nothing." Emily responded and bit her lip. I could tell there was something wrong, something that the three of them were hiding. _

_"Really? Because, Aria would never leave me hanging. She would talk to me if something was wrong." I tried to tell a lie but it wasn't coming out as I planned, "Please, tell me."_

_"We don't know what's going on." Spencer announced, "We are just as clueless as you are."_

_"Fine, keep your secrets. You're all good at it." I hissed before grabbing my coffee and walking out the door._

"Babe, when did you get home?" Tasha asked when she entered the bedroom,

I put on a clean shirt and shrugged, "Half hour or so."

She nodded, "I didn't hear you."

"You were on the phone, I didn't want to interrupt." I told her. "Are you ready to go?"

"It doesn't' start for another three hours." She answered knitting her eyebrows together, "What's going on? Your in a different world."

I let out a sigh, taking her hands in mines. "Why do you love me?"

"What are you talking about? Ezra, what's going on?" Tasha looked at me with teary eyes, "Is this about Aria?"

"Please, I need to know." I asked her pleading for an answer.

"I love you, for who you are. Ezra you are not this troubled man that you set yourself to be. You're an amazing realistic person that I enjoy to be around. You may not be spontaneity, or outgoing as you once were, but you're everything to me." She let her tears fall.

I smiled, "Thank you," I kissed her lips, "We should get going."

"Can I ask you something first?" I nodded, "Will you ever ask me to marry you?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "You want the honest truth." She nodded, "No, I just can't"

She stepped back as tears that resembled a waterfall started to pour, "Then its over. I can't keep this up any longer. "

"Tasha, I don't want to-"

She held her hands up, "No. Ever since Aria, came back to town. It's like you were never mine's anymore. As much as I love you, I don't want to fight a losing battle."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

Tasha nodded, "I just hope, she respects you enough to stay with you this time."

I knitted my eyebrows, "It wasn't her choice the first time."

Tasha let out a laugh, "Everyone has choices, Aria, choose not to come back. So what does that really say?"

**Yes I broke them off... OR did I? Please Review and like I said before. The more Review's I get the faster I'll update and since I got a little more than 10 Review's here was the next chapter!**

**xoxo's**


	5. Ezria

**Once again Thank-you! All the Reviews really make me happy and I hope you guys are really liking this story. Please don't be scared to leave a review; I can't believe how much traffic this story is getting and I am grateful for the people who is reviewing. But for those of you who are just reading; I would love to hear from you too. **

**I promise I don't bite hard... just kidding, but yes please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As the next few days went by, I found myself living in and out of my suit case. Tasha, had offered to let me stay in the house, but I thought that would only be more awkward than it already was. So now, I'm at the Rosewood Motel.

As another day of school went by, I had found myself getting closer with Kasey each day. I felt extremely grateful for it, just the thought of her pushing me away. Was scary.

"Alright Class, Have a great day. Make sure you finish up the rest of those chapters. There will be a quiz on it, tomorrow." I announced before everyone exited the room.

I let out a sigh and sat down behind my desk. I had Kasey next lesson, and to be truly honest. I was looking forward to it; she is the only reason I smile now. Well and the vivid flashbacks that I have been having about Aria.

**Aria's POV:**

I had just finished my last class of the day. My English Lit. Class, it was exhausting having to do all this extra work. On Mondays, Thursdays and Saturday I have Art, on Tuesdays and Wednesday, I do a co-class with Tasha. So I wasn't going to see her until tomorrow, and right now I couldn't care less.

She has been icing me out, ever since I had asked her for a favor, this past weekend. I wanted to know, if she could cover my half of the class this week. She hung up on me, this morning I asked her again and she scoffed at me and walked away. She was just confusing me, with all of this smiles and unwanted ness.

"Tasha, what's going on?" I asked walking into the arts building, "What'd I do wrong?"

She scoffed again, and shook her head. "Like you don't know, he probably came running to your door step." She stood up from the pottery wheel and went over to the shelf to get more clay.

"What are you talking about? Who?" I was so utterly confused,

"Ezra." She answered when she saw my blank face, "We broke up this weekend."

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, "Why?"

She shook her head, "Because he's still in love with you, I want someone that's going to be devoted to me."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I told him to stop thinking of me that way."

She knitted her eyebrows, "You told him that?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I never wished for the two of you to end. I'm sorry."

She smiled, "It's not your fault. I believe you, it's just I knew for years, that something was wrong. That Ezra, carried around this hidden cloud, but I never picked up on it." She laughed, "When we first met. It took me three hours, just for him to talk to me."

I smiled, "Where? Where did you meet?"

She shrugged, "At the Philadelphia Art Museum, We were actually supposed to go there on Saturday, but I broke it off." she sighed, "I want to get married, But for the right reasons... I'm still a virgin, can you imagine that?"

I shook my head, "Wow. I respect that, waiting till marriage kind of thing."

She let out a genuine laugh, "Yeah. My friends think I'm crazy, but I believe in that waiting till you get married kind of thing. It leaves out unwanted surprises." I dropped my smile, "I didn't mean you, I love kids don't get me wrong. It's just; I don't see myself as a mother. That's why, Sex doesn't faze me."

I nodded and looked at the time, "I have to go; I need to pick up Kasey. She has a four o'clock class with Professor Johnson. I hope we can still be friends and if you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

"I will, and thank you Aria."

"For what?"

She smiled, "Not being that Jealous Ex-Girlfriend." I smiled and nodded, thinking how wrong she was.

"Anytime." I waved goodbye and turned on my heel to walk out of the room, I stopped short when I reached the door and turned around just look over my shoulder. I watched at Tasha, walked over to the sink and reached over just to grab a napkin to wipe her eyes. That's when I realized, she was more like me than I expected. She puts up a front just to cover up her true feelings.

* * *

"Hey mom," Kasey greeted me, as she got into the car, "How was your day?"

I shrugged and turned onto the main road, "Rather boring, what about you?"

She laughed, "It was great, you know me. I never let anything or anyone put me down."

I stopped at the red light and looked over at her, "Who's putting you down?"

She shrugged, "No one, but there are rumors. People are just saying, that the only reason why Mr. Fitz keeps me after class is because-" She stopped and gives out a little chuckle, "Because he's my father." I slammed on my breaks and swivel a little, "Are you okay?"

I panicked, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, go on." I encouraged,

"It was nothing, but then they were saying that their parents told them. That Mr. Fitz once had an affair with a student."

My heart started to race as I pulled up in front of the house, "Make sure, you go to school and back. I'm sure everything at the high school will blow over." I assured her, "Have a great class okay?"

She nodded and got out of the car, I went in the back to retrieve all of my paper work, "I love you, mom. And if something is bothering you, like I know it is. You can talk to me." She kissed my cheek and hopped into the driver seat. "I'll see you later."

I waved and watched as my daughter drove off. "Shit," I swore and walked into the house. Thinking that I will have to tell her sooner rather than later.

A little while later I found myself in my running clothes, going around town. I came across the Rosewood inn, when I saw Ezra getting out of his car. He looked pale and heartbroken.

I stopped in my tracks and started to walk up to his car, when he walked to the trunk and started to get out his bag.

"Can we talk?" I asked him, causing Ezra to spin around and looked at me scared.

He held his heart and started to breath rapidly, "Damn, you scared the shit out of me."

I smiled, "Can we talk?" I asked again.

"What about?" He grabbed his bag and closed the door, "You already got everything." He glared me down,

"I'm sorry; I know that's not enough."

"Your right," He cut me off, "I just can't believe you would do something like that to me, of all people."

I let out a sigh, "Please, I'm just trying to make things right."

He scoffed, "It's too late for that, and I've already missed out on so much."

I stared at him, unable to say more. He was right; I did take away his only child.

"I'm sorry." I said with teary eyes, before running back into the direction of my house.

**Ezra's POV:**

I stood there frozen, watching Aria running off. I knew she never meant any harm, she only wanted what was best. And she thought that keeping our child away, from the dangers of Rosewood was the best. I agree with her, it's just the fact that she didn't tell me about it that set everything off. I would have been there for her, helping her along the way.

I opened my trunk and threw my book bag, back into it. I let out a huge sigh before getting back into my car and taking the short cut to Aria's house.

In ten minutes I was there, and waiting for Aria to return. I looked at my watch which was telling me it was only close to six, and she should be running up anytime now. Just as I predicted, Aria came running toward the house and stopped short when she saw me. I got out of the car and lent back against it. She wiped her face, which I could see was puffy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode." I apologized, taking a few steps toward her, "Please, I'll listen." I gave her a smile and she returned it.

"You want some dinner? I left the meat loaf in the oven"

I let out a light chuckle, "Sure." I looked her in the eyes, before she broke contact.

I followed her up the stairs, and watched as she got the key under the frog next to the door. She turned back to me and shrugged before allowing me to enter first. Aria then closed the door silently as I looked around the house.

"I thought your parents sold this house." I turned around to see her fiddling with the key.

She shook her head, "No, my mom couldn't par with it."

I nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

Aria looked around the house before placing the key on the table beside the door, "Well, do you mind if I take a real quick shower? The meatloaf isn't really done, for another ten minutes or so." She explained, "Just make yourself at home."

I nodded, "No problem." I sat down on the couch and watched her go upstairs. I let out a breath and tossed my head back against the couch.

I didn't know what I was doing here; I didn't know what we were going to talk about per-say. But I knew I just wanted a chance to get to know Aria, all over again. A part of me is so grateful that Tasha and I never got married; it would have only ended badly.

I rubbed my face before looking around the room. I moved some of the DVD's around the coffee table and looked at one that said memories. On the cover of the DVD had a taped picture of Kasey and Aria on it. I smiled and traced the outline of it, I opened it up and saw a few DVD's in it.

The door opened and I hurried to place it back on the table, covering it back up with newspaper.

"Mr. Fitz?" Kasey exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

I stood up from my spot, "Your mother invited me, and there are a few things we have to talk about?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," I pointed, "How are you?"

Kasey shrugged, "Okay, I guess." She let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, this is a little awkward."

I nodded, "Yeah, I feel the same way." I laughed uncomfortably, as Kasey walked into the living room.

"Um, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure your mother will be down shortly."

"That's not what I meant, lately you've been different."

"How so?" I asked curiously, "I think I've been the same person."

She rolled her eyes, "No you haven't," She sat down on the chair, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and took a seat back on the couch, "Sure."

She gulped back, "Why do you ask me to stay back all the time?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "You remind me of someone,"

"Oh, may I ask who?"

I smiled and looked up the stairs, "Your mother..."

"Hey, Kasey." Aria announced coming down the last step.

"Is right here." I covered up myself, but that didn't go unnoticed.

"Right," Kasey looked between me and Aria, before standing up. "I'm going to finish my homework, call me when dinner is ready."

Aria, looked at her and then back at me. "Are you okay?"

Kasey nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure you'll tell me."

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it right after. Thinking I almost told Kasey that Aria, was the person I thought about every time I would look at her.

"What happen?" Aria asked me in a whisper.

I shrugged, "Nothing, so should we talk?" I asked changing the subject.

"Help me in the kitchen?" She turned and when into the kitchen. I followed and helped her gather some plates and cups.

As dinner came to an end, the three of us sat in mostly awkward silence. With a few topics here and there, but mostly me interacting with Kasey. Aria kept to herself and watched in amusement as Kasey and I talked.

When dinner was over, Kasey went back upstairs and Aria started to clean up.

"Let me help you." I offered taking the clean dishes and wiping them down.

"You don't have to." She told me.

I shrugged, "It's not a problem, beats the hell out of grading." I joked taking the plate from her hand and letting out fingers brush together, "Thank-you for tonight."

Aria smiled, "Your welcome, I actually wanted to ask you something." She shuddered a little,

"What is it?" I tilted my head at her taking the last dish.

"Would you like to stay here for a while? Get to know Kasey a little better."

I opened my eyes wide; I really wasn't expecting that, "I'm not sure that's a good idea," I sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry."

I huffed a breath, "Can you stop apologizing, and I get it. I just want to know why?"

She closed her eyes, "I know you want to get to know your daughter. This is the only way, I know how without Kasey knowing the truth."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, "I want Kasey to know the truth. Aria, no matter what you do, I will always be her father. That's a given, I just can't believe you would be so selfish. Tell our daughter the truth, Aria it's the only way I will forgive you."

I know I was being Harsh, but it's the truth. Aria can't keep something like this for long; the truth always gets out...

I turned around just before the archway of the kitchen, "If you never wanted the truth to come out, you should have never come back."

"Ezra," Aria, called out. But I just opened the door and left for the night.

**Please Review,**


	6. The truth

**Here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for... Sorry if it's not all that dramatic; but I did my best to get that you all for the reviews. It means the world to me,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Ezra's POV:**

I sat in my third period English class. It was a Friday and we were finishing up our quiz for the book we were doing. It's funny on how time flies by, it felt as if I was just passing out those books and now. Here we are.

I was sitting back in my chair, watching every one of my students hard at work. Some of them would look up every now and then, but most of them would just stick to their papers. I looked at my watch to see how many more minutes we had left; we still had about 20 minutes.

A few students had already brought up their test papers, and that was including Kasey. Today there is a new spark to her, a spark that had no light to it. She sat down this morning, not making any eye contact like she would normally do. She brought out her book and started reading, and that was it.

"Alright, for those of you who aren't finish? I'm sorry, but the bell is going to ring soon." I announced, "This is what we have been studding for, there is no reason as to why you can't get it."

I heard groans and moans but this was my AP class and they shouldn't have fallen behind, "So let's pass your papers up." I stood up and started to collect those test papers.

"Mr. Fitz," Someone raised their hand, I turned around and saw it was Kasey.

"Yes, you need something?" I asked going over to the last row to pick up the stack.

"Yes, do you believe in the forbidden relationship? That Romeo and Juliet had?" She cocked her head with a smirk.

I looked around the room to see the students really paying attention to us. "Very much so, But that doesn't matter." I shrugged,

"Really?" She let out a laugh, "Do you believe in a student-teacher relationship? One that was forbidden, but yet they pursue it Anyways."

I coughed and looked about the room again, "Come on Mr. Fitz." Another student called out, "This sounds like something I want to hear. You know there were rumors about a teacher and a student going out 18 years ago. But there was no proof."

"Excuse me? Who told you that?"

"My uncle, He said that there was this girl and her teacher, He saw them making out."

I nodded, "I heard that too." I mumbled just before the bell rang. "Alright, everyone have a great weekend." I sat back down as everyone started to leave my room. I rubbed my temples in circles before realizing that someone was standing in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kasey asked when I looked up.

I knitted my eyebrows, "Tell you what?"

"That your my father? Why didn't you tell me, when I walked in the door."

"Because, I didn't know myself. I found out later in the week," I stood up.

"So you really didn't know about me?" She asked giving me a genuine look, "My mother never told you about me?"

I shook my head, "I wish I did, I promise I would have been there every step of the way." I thought I was going to cry, "I wish your mother had told me, But she didn't and as far as I have heard. You had a pretty great father,"

She nodded with a few tears rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Wait Kasey." I yelled out, she stopped and turned around, "How did you find out?."

She let out a sigh, "I found her letters, and they were all address to you. But that was after I heard the two of you in the kitchen." And with that being said, she walked out the door before I could even say anything.

"Aria wasn't lying." I told myself.

**Kasey's POV:**

I walked around campus during my lunch break, but nothing was coming to me. I have spent all night, reading those letters only to find out that my English teacher and my mother. The one, who I was supposed to trust, had a romance together when she was 16.

I paced around the entrance of the school, thinking if I should confront my mother or not. Finally after coming up with nothing. I walked out of school; I headed towards the side walk. Once I got there I headed on a full path run, I didn't know why because I knew my mother would be at Hollis. I knew she would probably be sitting at her desk, correcting or making next week's lesson plans.

"Mom," I knocked on her door and burst through a few seconds later. She sat up with a scared look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "You lied to me. How could you?"

"What?"

I bit my lip before shaking my head, "How can you not tell me that my English teacher is my real father? How can you have a forbidden relationship, and not tell your only child about it?"

"Sweetie," She shrugged, "How did you find out?"

"Not from you!" I bit out, "I was supposed to be able to trust you, but right now. I wouldn't believe anything you tell me." I yelled before running back out the door.

I just couldn't look her in the eyes any more, she lied to me. Her own flesh and blood, for years I have been calling someone else my father. For years, I have been taking pictures next to the wrong man.

I had gone home after Hollis; I didn't feel like going to any of my classes. So I had stopped by my Professors lecture halls and gotten my assignment for the weekend. I was grateful they didn't ask questions, and just gave them to me.

I sat on the couch in my living room and saw the photo album, sitting on the coffee table. In those albums were DVD's that my mother had converted. So I could take it with me, instead of lugging around four huge albums off to college.

I ended up falling asleep and waking up to a huge knock on the front door. I groaned a little and looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall near the fireplace. It was almost seven.

I got off the couch and opened the door, rubbing my eyes a little.

"Kasey Hobbs?" An officer asked me and I nodded, "Is your mother Aria Hobbs?"

I nodded again, "Is something wrong?"

"Please, come with me. Your mother has been in an accident, we have been trying to reach you for hours."

I nodded and grabbed my coat, "What happen?"

"Your mother was involved in a car accident. She was side swiped, and the driver took off." He opened the door for me, "I'm sorry, I'm Officer Barry."

I nodded, "I read that off your tag." I told him as my heart started to race, and everything I had said to her this morning, I soon started to regret.

The officer drove us to the Hospital, telling me what had happen. Tears started to fall rapidly from my eyes, and I didn't bother to wipe them. How could I have told my mother that I didn't trust her, she had done nothing but made right by me. She made sure that I always, had the right education, the clothes on my back and food in my stomach.

I cried harder as Officer Barry, took me to the third floor of the hospital and we waited for the doctor. He handed me some napkins and I finally wiped my face that was stain from my make-up.

"Are you Ms. Hobbs?" The nurse asked me and I nodded, "Doctor Kingston, is with your mother right now. He's been waiting for you."

"Thank you." I tried to muster up a smile, but couldn't.

"I have a few paper works for you to sign. You are her blood relative, so we will release everything to you." The nurse told me.

We walked three doors down, room 304 and I gave it a little knock. The Dr. sat up from his chair and there was another woman in there. She smiled warmly at me, letting go of my mother's hand.

"Kasey, it's so good to meet you." She walked up to me and gave me a hug, "You look just like your mother."

"Who are you?" I asked curious as to why this woman was embracing me.

"I'm Spencer, this is my husband Wren. I operated on your mother, and now Wren will keep an eye on her. I'm so sorry," She cried, "Your mother and I was best friends in High School."

I cried, and wiped my eyes, "Your Hastings?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"What happen? All they told me was to wait for you" I pointed to Dr. Kingston. "Please, tell me is my mother going to be alright?"

He coughed and nodded, "She had been hit pretty hard, there are a few broken ribs and we had to stop the bleeding in her stomach. But everything is under control." He looked at Spencer, "Your mother is unconscious at the moment, but we are pretty sure that she'll wake up."

I dropped to my knees, "This is my fault," I cried, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Honey," Spencer bent down, "This isn't your fault. If people didn't drink and drive, none of this would be happening." She tried to comfort me, "Aria is strong, and she'll wake up."

"You can't promise me that. That's what they told my mother before, her husband died."

"I'm sorry about your father," Spencer told me but I shook my head,

"He was never my father." I told her, "And I know you knew that, if you say you were my mother's best friend."

Spencer looked at me with wide eyes, "You know?" She shuddered and I nodded, "does he know?' I nodded again. "I'll call him; Ezra was always in love with her. He'll want to be here,"

"In case she die's" I asked, "Because right now, there is a 50/50 chance of that right?"

Spencer nodded, "But we are not thinking like that. I know this is wrong of me to give you hope for something because I am a doctor. But that good 50% may increase and I am rooting for it."

**Ezra's POV:**

I paced around the room, as I watched Kasey grip Aria's hand. How could this have happen? Aria was always the careful driver; she would have seen the car coming through the intersection and stopped.

I looked up and saw Spencer, motioning me to come out. I nodded and looked over at Kasey, "I'll be right back, is there anything you want?"

"No, just my mother."

I shook my head, "Me too." I smiled at her and headed out the door.

"Thank you for coming," Spencer smiled at me.

"How could you lie to me?" I all my yelled, "You knew how much Aria, mean's to me."

"I'm sorry, but Aria made me promise. I couldn't,"

I shook my head, "What do you want Spencer?"

"Look, someone is going to have to look after Kasey. She is still 17; she isn't legal to stay home by herself."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "You want me to look after her? I live in a hotel room."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm sure you can stay at the house. Aria wouldn't mind." Spencer smiled, "Look, Kasey can't stay here. She'll go crazy, thinking that Aria will never wake up. Kasey already thinks it's her fault."

I knitted my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the officers told me that they reviewed the traffic cam. Aria was on her way home." Spencer sighed, when I gave her a so what look get to the point. "Hmm, Kasey confronted Aria about you. Kasey told me she yelled at Aria, for lying to her. Ezra you have to understand, the four of us, were being stalked. We thought Mona was behind everything but, it was a group of people. I know Aria, did everything she had to. In order to keep you safe, she would have died by emotion if anything happened to you."

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry, I just thought Aria was being selfish."

"Why would she, Aria loves you?" Spencer told me placing a hand on my shoulder, "Please, just be there for Kasey."

I looked her square in the eyes, before looking back at a fragile 17 years old, "I will, there is nothing more that I want. Then to see Aria and Kasey, well and in good health." I looked back at her, "I promise."

**Review please:::: **


	7. The blow out!

**ALL THE REVIEWS. I HAVE TO SAY I LOVE THEM ALL, I LOVE YOU ALL. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH I'VE GOTTEN AND I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU!**

**SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE JUST READING, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I watched for the last two days as Kasey sat there next to Aria, just holding her hand and wishing that she would wake up. I knew this because I've been right there with her; wishing the same thing.

Although we haven't spoken more than a few words, Kasey was breaking deep inside. I never heard the full story of what had happen between the two. But this accident wasn't her fault; Kasey wasn't the one driving the drunken car.

"She's going to be okay." I mumbled, "Your mother is strong; she'll survive this. I promise."

I heard her sigh and sniffle back a few tears, "You don't know that. For all we know my mother could go at any second and all I'm going to remember is-"She stopped and shook her head, "How bad I treated her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Mr. Fitz, please don't try and be my friend." She scoffed, "I don't believe any of you."

"Why? I have done nothing wrong and neither did your mother." I retorted. "Why can't you at least give me a chance?"

Kasey stood up and looked me in the eyes, "My mother is in a hospital and all you can think about is getting to know me?" she fired at me and all I could think about was; she was right. "If you really loved my mother why didn't you fight harder? One of them would have cracked." And with that she walked out of the room.

I sucked in a deep breath and sat down in the chair Kasey was occupying, she was wrong I did fight. I tried so hard to get the whereabouts about where Aria had gone. It's just that no one would tell me; what else was I supposed to do?

"Hey Aria," I graced her bruised cheek, "I'm so sorry for all of this. I need you to come back to us." I sighed as I felt a few tears roll down my cheek, "I don't know what I'm doing; Kasey is mad at the world right now and-"I stopped myself as I heard Wren walk in.

"How is she?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I choked out, "You tell me?"

Wren smiled, "Aria's vitals' are normal. It's only been a couple of days, just give it time." Wren said trying to give me hope, "We are all ruing for her."

I nodded and looked down at Aria, "I just wish she would tell me how to handle Kasey."

"Ezra," Wren took a step forward, "I don't know much about what happen between Kasey and Aria, but I do know that their much alike then anything."

I smiled, "I know, it's like two brains put into one." I answered him, "I know Kasey is putting up a front; I just wish I knew how to knock it down."

"Just be there for her. I know Kasey will come around, if she likes you as her teacher then she'll like you as a friend." Wren patted my back, "Just be there for her. Even if she pushes you away."

"Thanks,"

**Kasey's POV:**

I sat in the waiting room crying my eyes out. I thought about what Mr. Fitz wanted and I thought about what I would do if I would never get to see my mother again. Just the thought of her lying there life-less; sent more chills down my skin then anything.

I wiped my face and lay down on the couch in the waiting room; I haven't had much to eat or drink in the last two days and it was finally taking its toll on me. Plus lack of sleep doesn't help; I just wish that my mother would wake up and I could tell her how sorry I was for telling her off.

"Ms. Hobbs," I heard my name and shook my head

"Yes," I answered and opened my eyes, "Officer"

He smiled, "I'm Officer Barry."

I nodded and sat up, "I remember you. What can I do for you?" I wiped my face again.

"We caught the person that had hit your mother. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Who was it?"

He shook his head, "I think that's not a piece of information for you to know right now." He smiled curtly, "But we're taking care of it."

"Who was it?" I yelled, "Tell me who is responsible for this?" I demanded, "Tell me?"

Barry sighed, "I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry."

I scoffed and looked over his shoulder as Mr. Fitz and Dr. Kingston came running toward me.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Fitz asked, "Are you alright?" He was full of concern and I knew he was trying. But the stubborn part of me, the part that told me her never fought for us was pushing him away.

"It doesn't concern you. Why don't you just leave?" I bit out, "All of you, just leave us alone."

"Kasey, I am only trying to help. You don't have to bite my head off for everything that I am trying to do here." Mr. Fitz snapped, "We are all hurting, but you're hurting yourself more by keeping everything bottled up."

I sucked in a few breaths, "Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you want me?" I cried and fell back into the chair, "I wish my father was here."

**Ezra's POV:**

Hearing Kasey say those words; felt as if a dagger was sent through my heart. I hardly knew Kasey but I felt as if I was a bigger part of her life then the both of us really knew.

I opened my mouth to say something but Officer Barry started to speak.

"I need to speak with you." He nodded away from the group.

I nodded and followed him to the other end of the hall. "What can I do for you?"

He sucked in a breath, "We have a Tasha Reed down at the station."

I knitted my eyebrows at him, "Why?"

He pressed his lips together and looked over at Kasey, then turning his back on her. "Because she was the one that hit Aria. We had caught her yesterday trying to get treatments for her injuries."

I let out a breath then licked my lips, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "She confessed the whole thing."

"And that's why Kasey was yelling at you?"

He nodded again, "Ms. Reed has you on her emergency contact list. It's up to you what you want to do about it."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." He looked back at Kasey, "But I've known the Montgomery family for a long time. I would just follow my heart and leave her there until she makes bail."

I chuckled a little, "Tasha comes from money. It's only a matter of time before she makes bail, believe me."

"I'm well aware of that." He looked back at me, "But that's just what I would do. Plus it's the weekend, she can't make bail till Monday."

"Thank you Barry." I said shaking his hand. "But I will be there as soon as I can get someone to watch Kasey for a little bit."

"Alright."

* * *

A few hours later I had gotten a hold of Spencer. Who had told me that she called Ella and told her what had happened to Aria. And that Ella would be here as soon as possible.

I had finally gotten the courage to look Tasha in the eyes. I've been sitting in the waiting room at the police station; just stalling time and thinking if I should really just walk in there and bail out Tasha or call her family. But the worse got into me.

I stood up, checked myself in and waited to be taken back to the holding cell.

"How could you?" I blurted out pissed and full of rage.

Tasha looked up from her place she was sitting at, "Ezra," She whispered my name, "I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, "Aria, she didn't deserve this. You did something unforgiveable. What were you even thinking? Getting behind the wheel!"

"I'm sorry, I know I did wrong and I'm here. I admitted that," She shook her head, "I don't know what happen."

I shook my head and looked at her form. She seemed genuine, pure heartbreak.

"Is this because of me?"

She shrugged, "Part of it. Ezra, I love you so much. I know you love me too and-"She sucked in a deep breath getting off the bench, "I just wanted you to look at me with pure love and lust. Why couldn't you do that? What did I do wrong that you wouldn't ask me to marry you?"

"Tasha, I loved Aria for as long as I can remember. When you and I touch, I do. I feel the love between us, but you were never her. I know it's my fault, I know that I put you in a bad place and I'm sorry for that. But you getting behind a wheel while intoxicated, that's stupid. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"When I found out it was Aria that I had hit. The first thought that came into my mind was that you were never going to forgive me for my stupidity." She cried, "I'm so sorry and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

I looked at her once more before turning on my heel. I was just about to walk out the door when Tasha called me back.

"How is she?"

"That's none of your concern."

**Kasey's POV:**

It's been four hours and yet I am still sitting down in the waiting room wondering where Mr. Fitz went. He was supposed to be my ride home and he just disappeared.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time. I hated hospitals. Ever since my so called father had died in it; I've never had the heart to set back into it. Not even when my grandfather was rushed to one for having a minor stroke. Or when my grandmother was rushed to one for breaking her leg.

"Kasey." I heard my name in a soft whisper, "What are you still doing here? It's really late."

I looked up from my spot and saw Spencer, "I would love to go, but it seems as if my ride had left me here."

Spencer looked at me confused, "Ezra didn't come back yet?"

I shrugged, "Do you see him around here? Maybe he finally got the picture that I don't want him here."

"Why are you doing this? Your mother would be so ashamed." She scolded, "I know for a fact that Aria had raised you with more class then that. It's about time you live up to what's going on and face reality. Ezra Fitz is your biological father, show some respect for that."

I stood up from my spot upset and a little taken back, "Don't tell me who I should respect. You don't even know who the hell I am."

"But I do." I turned my head to see Mr. Fitz looking at the altercation Spencer and I were having. "Your just like your mother. Stubborn and full of talent, you don't let anyone stand in your way and you won't tolerant anything or anyone."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I want nothing more right now, other to be your friend. I want you to get to know me, who I am."

"And who are you?"

"Ezra Fitz- Your friend/teacher." He joked and I let out a light laugh.

"Well, I need to be getting back to my shift." Spencer spoke and walked off.

"Kasey, I know you don't like me right now and I'm okay with that. But don't be like Aria and shut me out. please, all I'm asking for is a chance." He pleaded with those same puppy dog face that I make to my mother when I wanted something.

"Fine, you got your chance." I gave up.

"Thank you!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The awoken

**Ezra's POV:**

It's been three weeks, and winter break was at full swing. Today was the last day of school before a two week break. I am now staying at Aria's house. Kasey has spoken to Ella. And now Ella was on her way here with Mike. Byron refused to see me, and that just pissed me off because his only daughter is laying on a bed fighting for her life and he is being stubborn.

Ella told me a few days ago that she was going to call when they had landed. Since it only took a few minutes to get to the airport from the house, it would give them a chance to get their bags.

I paced around the house, not really knowing what to do. Kasey has been keeping her distance. She would cook every now and then, but that was only because she was tired of eating takeout. She said that was something she and Aria did and it just felt wrong.

A loud noise came from the coffee table, so I bent down and grabbed my phone. I answered it without even looking at the caller. "Hello." I breath out. It seems every time the phone rings, I get this panicking sensation. I assume that something was wrong. "Okay, Kasey and I will be there shortly," I told Ella. "Kasey," I called from downstairs. "It's time to go." I waited a few seconds before seeing Kasey coming down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket and keys before opening the door. Kasey shut it and we walked out to my car. I opened her door before walking over to mine and getting in.

"What are we going to do? Everyone at school-" Kasey started, but I cut her off.

"As far as they know, I'm just a friend. We can keep it like that if you want," I told her and pulled out of the driveway. I headed onto the main road, going towards the airport.

Kasey let out a breath. "Do you love her?"

I opened my mouth and closed it before saying anything. "I do. Never stopped."

"Then why didn't you fight harder?" I know she was upset at the situation, but to say that I didn't fight was...wrong.

"I did, every day. But I never knew where your grandfather had taken her." I took the cut-off to the airport. "There was nothing I wanted more than to be with Aria," I told her.

"Why should I believe you?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to. I just want to get to know you."

She smiled. "I want to get to know you too." I looked over at her as she placed a hand on my arm. "You are my real father, and I just don't want to lose the people around me."

I nodded my head. "Thank you for not shutting me out for the last three weeks."

**Aria's POV:**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in a hospital, but I didn't know why. My body hurt, especially around the mid-section. I blinked my eyes a few times more and tried to touch my aching head. There were so many questions and I just wanted them answered. _How did I get here?_ I have no memory as to what had happened.

"You're awake." A squealed voice came from the doorway. I looked at her, a confused look on my face. "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head a little. "Who are you?"

"Spencer." She walked over to me and picked up my chart. "Aria, I worked on you. I'm Spencer Hastings, your best friend."

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I barely remember anything. Let alone where I am right now."

She nodded. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're awake. Your daughter is in the waiting room. Do you remember her?"

I nodded a little. "Kasey." Her name came out a little slurred, then I looked at the doorway to see my mother. "Mom," I cried, as she embraced me.

"Aria, I'm so happy you're awake. I was so worried about you." She pushed my hair back. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. Did you meet Spencer?" I asked, looking up at her.

My mother looked at me. "What is she talking about?"

"Mrs. Montgomery, this happens. Just give it some time. Aria will remember."

I started to giggle. "Spencer, I remember you!" I joked. "But I don't remember what happened."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "My god, Aria. Don't ever do that to me."

A fierce knock came st the door and I saw Ezra and Kasey. I smiled and looked at the two standing there looking at me. "Are you two going to come in?" I asked jokingly.

"Mom," Kasey smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." She came in for a hug, but gave it a little more force than I needed. "I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

"It's okay." I patted her head. "Why don't you go with grandma," I told her, looking at Ezra. "I want to talk to your father. Alone." I looked about the crowded room.

"But mom."

"Please," I cut her off. "I need to speak with him."

She let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm coming back as soon as you're finished."

Everyone but Ezra and Spencer left the room. I looked at the two as they made eye contact.

"What happened?" I asked again. "Please, I don't remember anything."

Ezra took in some breaths, but didn't say anything. "You were side swiped," Spencer started. "You were passing the intersection on Main and a car ran a red light. She was drunk and couldn't stop in time. That person ended up driving off. But the cops got her a few days later when she came to the hospital for some inquires," she finished and looked at Ezra.

He looked down at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Anything else? Who was it?"

"Tasha. Aria, I'm so sorry. I-"

"No," I stopped him. "It's not your fault, and you didn't do this to me." I smiled at him. "What's next, Spence?"

"Wren is your doctor. But you have healed a lot. You actually did pretty well. I'm sure you would be able to leave in a couple of days." She looked back down at the chart. "We weren't sure if you'd wake up or not."

I placed my head back on the pillow. "Why is my throat sore? Can I get something?"

Spencer nodded, and walked out the room.

I looked over at Ezra. "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm just happy to see your eyes again."

I held out my hand and waited for him to take it. "Thank you for being there for Kasey." He smiled back at me. "I'm sorry, Ezra."

He nodded. "Just rest, Aria. Everything is going to be okay." He bent down and kissed my forehead, bringing his lips to my ear. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

I was about to reply when Spencer came back in with Wren and a cup of water. She looked at Ezra's position and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as she handed me pills and water.

"Take it slow. We had to put in a breathing tube, but we took it out once you were breathing on your own," Wren explained.

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY BETA FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER. **

**SO THANK YOU TO THE MANY OF YOU WHO HAD REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I CAN'T EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR IT.**

**SO I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE EXCITED TO SEE SOME KASEY AND EZRA MOMENTS AND DON'T WORRY I WILL BE POSTING A CHAPTER WITH JUST THEM. AND I WILL POST IT SOON I PROMISE. I JUST WANTED THIS MOMENT.**


	9. Your on my shopping list

**Here it is, some Kasey and Ezra moment together. Please Review at the end; and I want to say thank you to my Beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Kasey's POV:**

I waited downstairs for Ezra, as he was still upstairs making sure that my mother had everything she wanted, before he took me over to the mall. I had made a few friends at Rosewood High and we wanted to get in those last minutes of shopping before Christmas. And now that Ezra is a part of my life, I wanted to get him something just to show him my gratitude for what he did over the last month.

"Let's go!" I yelled out, getting annoyed. "I'm going to be late."

I heard footsteps and then saw Ezra at the top of the stairs. "I'm coming. Sorry."

I sighed. "I can just drive myself you know?" I offered.

He nodded. "I do know that. But I was already heading over to the mall, so we could ride together."

"And what are people going to think again?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That I'm just helping out your mother." He sighed. "You know at some point I am going to have to tell the school who you really are," he pointed out.

"And who am I?"

He looked at me with disappointed eyes. "My daughter," he stared blankly. "Who else would you be?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know anymore," I stated before opening the door and feeling the chill of our winter snow. I walked over to his car and waited next to the passenger side. Ezra got there and opened the door, allowing me to take a seat before he closed the door and headed over to his side.

I don't know what really gotten over me. Over the last three weeks, when my mother was in a coma. We had gotten along really well. And now, my mother was back and he was just Ezra. Not Mr. Fitz or even my father, if I could call it that. My emotions were just getting the best of me. I want to call Ezra my father, because biologically he is. But then there is the man that raised me all those years, the man that I had called 'daddy.' I wiped my face when I noticed a fresh tear rolled down my cheek, and I looked over at the man next to me. He wasn't my teacher for the next three weeks and he was the man living a room down from mine.

"What are you looking at?" He asked curiously. "Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking."

He looked at me even more curiously when he stopped at a red light. "We have another half hour before we get there. You could talk to me about it," he offered.

I sighed and then sucked in a breath. "I was thinking about you and me." I looked away from him. "About how we really bonded or got a connection going."

He let out a breath of relief. "I thought about that too. I really enjoyed getting to know you."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to call you dad just yet."

"Look," he cut me off. "I know you thought Calvin was your father all these years, and I don't want to take that away from you. I want you to call me whatever you want, and only if and when you are ready, you can call me dad. I will welcome it with open arms." He looked at me with a smile on his face before looking back out onto the road. "You are my daughter, Kasey, and I won't push you."

"Thank you!" I smiled widely. "I really had fun too, getting to know who my real father is. And I do look forward to spending more time with you."

**Aria's POV:**

I let out another breath for what seemed like the sixth time in a few hours. I really didn't have anything to do with everyone out of the house and only my mother here to babysit me. I felt like my mind was going into overdrive. I wanted to be there, out in the world with Kasey while she did her Christmas shopping. But I was confined to my bed for the next couple of weeks. Spencer and Wren didn't want me to over-work myself and get back into working on my students' papers or even washing a load of laundry.

My mother was still in town for the next week and then she would have to go back home and take care of my father, who was still recovering from his stroke.

I know my father wanted to be here with me, making sure I was the one who was okay. And his stupid excuse of Ezra being here with me was just that. An excuse, but the real reason was because he was having a hard time himself and he didn't want anyone in town to know about it.

"Hey," a soft whisper came from my door way. "How do you feel?"

I smiled warmly at the sight of my mother. "I'm bored. I wish I can just walk out of here and do something," I whined. "How are you?"

My mother sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm okay. I am just glad to see you alive and here."

"I know, and I'm happy you're here too. How is dad really doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know your father. He is just like you and will put up a fight till the end. Sometimes I just don't know anymore."

I sighed. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded and I continued. "Why have you stayed with dad for this long? I know when we were still living here you wanted to get a divorce. Why didn't you follow through?"

"Honestly?" I nodded and she shrugged. "Because of you and Mike I guess. I wanted to be there for Kasey." She stopped and looked at the bedside picture I had of Kasey and me. "I knew you were pregnant before your father whisked us away."

"What? How?"

"I heard your late night's morning sickness," she confessed. "But I wanted you to tell me when the time was right. I didn't want to be one of those mothers who would push and push until their child ran away." She laughed. "But we did just that. I let your father for years run us over and yet you ran away from Ezra."

"Mom."

"No, Aria. I'm the one that is so sorry. For what I did to you and your family. I mostly feel bad for Ezra, and I hope one day he would be able to forgive me for not fighting for us to stay here." She sucked in a breath and grabbed my hand. "I guess, in the back of my mind, I wanted to go back. I wanted to get away from here and leave all the troubles that Rosewood was giving. I mean, with Mike and the stealing, and you and your stalker." She shook her head. "I saw Rosewood differently when we had gotten back."

"Mom, you had done nothing wrong. We all could have fought harder. Yes, I will admit I was upset at what dad did. But we would never know what would have happened, and I am grateful for the things that have. Kasey was born into a family that loves her. Despite the issue of who the father is. You have given us so much and I own you my life." I smiled. "Thank you!"

"I will always be here for you, Aria I promise. And if your father doesn't like it, then that's just too bad." She chuckled. "Get some sleep. Ezra and Kasey will be back before you know it."

I smiled. "I will. Thanks, mom."

**Ezra's POV:**

Our ride over to the mall was a little intense. I didn't know where Kasey's emotional state came from and I really didn't know what to say half the time. I know over the course of our three week stay together, we had bonded in some way. And that makes me hope that she didn't feel like she would have to call me dad anytime soon. Although I would love it if she did, I just didn't want to push my luck.

Kasey ran off with her friends and just to be on the safe side, I had dropped her off a block away from the mall. I went straight toward the entrance and found a parking spot 20 minutes later.

The mall is crowded with people doing their last minute shopping and I was one of them. Ever since Kasey and Aria sort of walked into my life, all I seem too thin about was making sure they stayed that way.

First thing's first: I wanted to make sure I had the right gift to give them. I wanted to make sure it was something that I would know they were going to love. But I really didn't know Kasey, other than the fact that she loves to read and is really into certain sports, like volleyball and field hockey. She did play a little basketball and t-ball when she was younger, but then gave that up when she and Aria went to California one summer for a volleyball camp and then she fell in love with it.

"Hello, sir." I was greeted by the sales clerk. "Is there anything I can show you?"

I nodded. "I wanted something that would say I am here for you, even if you're not ready," I mumbled unsure of myself. "I mean-"

"You want something to pop?" She questioned politely and I nodded. "Okay, so we do have tennis bracelets."

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure about that."

She nodded. "Okay, we do have a chain linked bracelet with a heart at the end. It's one of our signature looks. It's common and doesn't say much. But they will know for a fact that you're only there to appreciate them," She explained and went into one of the display cases and brought out the chain linked bracelets.

"Wow," I breathed. "I love those." I smiled and thought about it for a while. "Can I get two of them?"

She nodded. "Sure, that won't be a problem."

"Is there any way we could engrave them?"

She nodded once again. "Yes, but if you're looking for it to be a Christmas gift, you'll have to wait until after the holidays. We usually send them out and have it done by a second party."

"I understand. I there any way I could get them rushed?" I questioned. "I really would love it to be perfect."

She sucked in a breath of air. "Let me talk to my boss and see what he could do." She walked away and I continued to look around the store.

"Mr. Fitz?" I heard my name and turned around to see my students. "Shopping for that special someone?"

I shrugged. "Something like that. How are you doing on your break?"

Daniel and Jess looked at one another. "We could be doing better."

"How so?"

"Well, I hear that Kasey Hobbs is in your class." I nodded. "Well, can you tell me what she likes?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Why?" I asked, getting a little protective. "What do you have to offer?"

He chuckled. "Come on, Mr. Fitz. I've been in your AP class for the last two years. You know me. I just wanted to know what she was like."

I bit my lip. "She's too good for you. I think you should find someone else to play with." They wasn't the right words that I was trying to say, but I know I had gotten my point across.

"Look, dude, there she is," Daniel whispered. "Ask her to prom already."

I chuckled. "Good luck, guys." I rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact that Kasey wasn't looking to settle down because of our conversations we had. She wanted to look forward to something and that was college. So I shouldn't be all that worried about Kasey going to the prom with Jess, or should I?

"Sir." I turned my head to see the sales clerk and her boss. "Hello, I'm Tomas. I hear you wanted to rush the engraving."

"Yes," I answered and looked toward Kasey and her friends. "It's really important that we get it before Christmas."

"I will see what I can do, although we are really backed up with our Christmas orders already."

"I understand that," I sighed. "But is there any way I could possibly pay more and get it by the end of next week?"

He smiled. Of course. Money. That's all that these people wanted was money. "Sure, I will call the engraver and tell them to rush these. Just leave your name and number with our clerk and what you want engraved. Thank you for your business."

I gave him an annoyed smile. "You know, you could have just told me that it would cost a little more to get it rushed."

"I know, sir, but-"

"No, I get it," I cut her off, and handed her my credit card and ID. I then wrote down what I wanted and signed for my stuff. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

Kasey's POV:

Ezra and I were on our way home after spending hours at the mall. I've seen him from time to time going in and out of stores. But we never said more than a couple of words to one another. "Hello, how are you and how's your break?"

It was awkward to say the least. At lease in school we only had that hour and a half where he is teaching and we are not talking directly to one another.

"So, did you get everything you wanted?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I did." I looked in the back seat where my bags were. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I did." He turned to me and smiled. "So, about Jess Hilender?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's none of your concern." I giggled. "But you do know him better than me. So what's he like?"

Ezra shrugged. "He's smart, just like you. But I thought you were going to push boys aside for now?"

I smiled. "I like him though. I think he's cute and my age," I joked, causing Ezra to laugh. "But he asked me to prom."

"And what did you say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I want to go. I mean, I think it would be interesting, but-" I paused and thought about an excuse not to go. "I just don't feel like it."

"Ah," he replied, "If you do go, I'll be right there with you." he winked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I have been chaperoning since I went back. I don't see any reason not to."

"Right." I gave him a pressed smile. "And if I do go, you're not going to be all daddy, are you?" He stayed quiet. "Well, are you?"

"If he tries something, I will have to be."

"And if he doesn't?" I wondered.

"Then I will give you your spot light."

I smiled at the sound of that. "Thank you!"

"So, are you going?"

I giggled and bit my lower lip, "I don't know yet. But if I do, you'll be the second to know. I promise."

**So just to let you all know, I might update at least two more chapters before I take a break. I'm going on a family vacation and I don't know if I'm bringing my laptop just yet. **

**So please Review, I love all of your reviews.**


	10. OMG

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been on Vacation and went to Disneyland. OMG I so love it there and so want to move. It's so full of life and I just enjoyed every moment of it. So don't be surpised if I add a little bit of it into this story.**

**Here is the next chapter I had a few PM's asking when I was going to update and truth be told. I was going to update this before my vacation but was busy packing and then during my vacation I was just too lazy after a long fun day. And just got home yesterday. But had the wind to update today.**

**I have nothing to do with PLL**

Aria's POV:

Kasey and Ezra walked into my bedroom with smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them and knew that they both had a great time at the mall.

"Hey mom. I got you something." Kasey opened a bag and handed me a Snuggie. "I just thought since you have to be in your bedroom for Christmas, that you might want something a little warmer."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you, sweetie."

"So, where did grandma go? I got her one too."

"She just went to the store to get a few things for dinner. She wanted to make pot roast but ran out of carrots, so I told her I would love a piece of steak with onions instead."

"Onions?" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "In that case," he came over to my side of the bed and gave me a kiss to the lips. "how are you?" he mumbled.

"I'm fine." I kissed him back.

"Okay, awkward." Kasey whined. "I am so not ready for this." She got off the bed and headed out. "I'm going to do my reading list. My English teacher is such a pain in my butt."

Ezra chuckled and shook his head. "I heard that too."

I sighed. "How was the mall?"

"Very busy. It kind of reminded me of how much I hate it." He smiled.

"Then why did you go? Kasey could have driven herself."

"True, but where is the fun in that?"

"You wanted more time with her. Aww, that is so sweet," I joked. "So, what did you get me?" I questioned playfully.

"Nothing." Ezra cocked his head to the side.

I giggled and lay my head back on the pillow. "You're a meanie. I'm here lifeless and you didn't get me a cinnamon bun? I feel so unloved."

"Hey." Ezra pushed my hair out of my face. "I loved you since the start of our relationship. Don't say that."

"I was just kidding," I told him. "What's wrong?"

Ezra shrugged and dug into his bag. "Nothing, and I didn't forget." He handed me my dessert.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "No, I should be going soon." He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ezra, "I sighed. "Why don't you just stay here? We have the room and you'll be closer to Kasey. Why do you insist on staying in a hotel?" I grumbled. "Just stay here."

He licked his lips. "I don't want Kasey to feel like I'm crowding her. I already did that for the last three weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "And taking her to the mall wasn't crowding? You need to think about that."

"Aria, it was just a ride to the mall. It's not like I walked around with her."

I nodded. "I know that. I'm just saying maybe-"

"Aria, you've had Kasey for the last seventeen years. Let me have a few months with her before she goes off to college." He looked me in the eyes before walking out the door. "I will see you later."

Kasey's POV:

I overheard everything that my mom was telling Ezra and what he was telling her. I understood what my mom was feeling and I know what Ezra is feeling. But he was right, she had me to herself for the last years and he had nothing.

"Wait," I called out before he went down the first steps. "I'm sorry."

"Kasey, it's not your fault."

I gave a short nod. "I know, but I'm sorry anyways."

He gave me a smile. "I will see you guys later. I have to go. I might be Christmas break, but I still have a ton of papers to grade."

"Want some help?" I offered. "I promise not to give myself any special treatment." I smiled. "Because I know I've already passed." I walked as he nodded and gave a little smirk.

"I would love some. But, I think you should wait for your grandmother to get back." And with that being said, he walked down the stairs and left the house.

LINE BREAK:

Ezra's POV:

The following day didn't bring a new joy to me. I know where Aria is coming from, but why'd she have to be selfish toward me? Kasey is my daughter and I do have a right to bond and spend time with her whenever Kasey and I seem fit.

I rubbed my face in frustration and looked out the window of my hotel room. I looked into the parking lot and saw Kasey's car but I didn't see Kasey getting out of it. It was Aria. She looked up at the room and I opened the door and looked down from the railing.

"What are you doing?"

Aria looked up and shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come up?"

I shook my head and walked down the stairs. "Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest for the next two weeks?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't tell Spencer, then I won't!"

I chuckled. "Let me help you." I grabbed a hold of her arm and helped her up the stairs. Once we got to the door, I opened it and waited for Aria to come inside. "What do you want to talk about?"

Aria sucked in a deep breath and looked about the space. It wasn't big, but it was home until I could find an apartment closer to the town.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I was just jealous." Aria looked me in the eyes. "It's just that you got to be the one to take her Christmas shopping and not me. It was something that Kasey and I got to do every year and seeing as she's off to college next year and probably won't be home, I wanted to spend this time with her."

"Aria, I wasn't trying to take Kasey away from you. I guess in a way I wanted something for myself. I wanted to get to have that feeling of watching my daughter go out in the world."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." She grabbed my hand. "I've missed you so much and I know we said we would take things slow. I just would have never guessed that you would have formed that bond with Kasey so fast."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Aria toward me. "It wasn't easy. At first she wanted you and only you. It took a while for Kasey to just show me a picture of her when she was five." I chuckled. "But she ended up showing me her special DVDs." Aria tensed a little. "Don't worry, they was only the one's of you and her."

"I wish I fought harder for us. I wish-"

"Aria," I whispered and pulled away a little. "I wish for a lot of things. But I love you and Kasey. Let's just be happy that we have that."

"On one condition." Aria raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "Move in with us? You can take Mike's old room. Just until you find something. I'm sure living here isn't what you really want."

I let a breath of air out. "What about Kasey?"

"I talked to her last night. She's fine with it."

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I'm the one that got you kicked out from Tasha."

Kasey's POV:

My mother and I had a huge fight last night. I had gotten used to having Ezra around the house and all of a sudden after one argument, he just upped and left. I knew my mother was having doubts about things. I knew that she wanted me all to herself after Calvin died. But I wanted to get to know Ezra more and the only way I thought of doing that was if he was in the house more.

So this morning, my mother got my keys and headed over to the hotel where he was staying and asked him to come back. Well, that is what I am hoping. It was over a couple of hours and my mother nor was Ezra here. I could only think of negative things that could have happened.

"Kasey?" My grandmother looked at me with worried eyes. "Is everything okay?"

I shrugged and looked toward the door. "I miss him."

"Who?" She walked into the room and sat down on my bed.

I sucked in a breath and looked out the window. "My father." Wow, it was the first time I was saying that and it felt great.

"Ezra?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I really miss him and I just saw him last night."

Ella chuckled. "He has that charm. I remember the first time I ever meant him. Your mother and I were about to head in and watch a movie. I went to get the tickets and returned only to see him and your mother chatting." She stopped and laughed. "I should have known something was happening. And you know what the funny part is?" I shrugged. "I asked him to sit with us. Now that I think about it, it felt as if I was chaperoning them both." She laughed and I joined in. "When they told us about them, I didn't know what to think."

I looked at my grandmother confused. "Didn't you like him?"

"Of course, but I think it was just the fact that he was her teacher. If Ezra was never her teacher, I think-"

"that I would have been born here," I finished for her. "That I would have known Ezra was my father!" I choked.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then heard a couple of cars pulling into the driveway. I looked out the window once more and sat my car along with my father's car following right after. I grinned from ear to ear as I rushed off my seat and headed down the stairs.

Ezra and my mother were just getting out of their cars and I smiled as I rushed over to my mother.

"Thank you so much." I gave her a soft hug, knowing full well that she was still recovering. "I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you too. Why don't you go help your father with his bags?" She looked me in the eyes and I nodded. "I'm going to take a nap for a while."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Ezra's POV:

Kasey ran over to me when she left Aria's side. I smiled and chuckled a little. She looked so happy and so full of energy.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Mom's going to take a nap." She smiled. "I'm so happy you're here." She gave me a hug. "I missed you, even though I just saw you last night."

I hugged her back, feeling this embrace and never wanting to let her go. "I missed you too." I squeezed her tighter. "How about we watch a movie tonight?"

She nodded and pulled away. "I'll love that."

"Great. Now you can help me with my bags." I chuckled.

LINEBREAK:

Ella had gone out with an old friend while leaving Kasey, Aria and I alone for the night. When I had talked to her earlier, she was reminiscing about the old days and how much she had missed Rosewood. So much that she was planning on moving back one day.

From what Aria had told me the other night at the hospital, Byron and Ella haven't been on the same page since they moved to Iceland. And the way she was talking it mostly sounds like a divorce is coming her way. I really didn't want to push my questions, but I really wanted to know if she was moving back.

I've always looked up to Ella and took whatever she told me to heart. She was like a second mother to me, and I will always be grateful for that. Even when Aria and I told her parents about us, Ella sat down and listened. It's what Aria and I really wanted. For someone to listen and not judge us like we knew they would.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered into my ear. "Are you okay?"

I looked to my left and nodded. "I'm fine,." I replied to Aria and she knitted her eyebrows, knowing full well that I was lying. "I was just thinking about having your mother around more."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Believe it or not," I said, sitting up a little. "I actually missed her."

Aria let out a soft chuckle. "So do I. Can you imagine if my parents got a divorce?"

"Aria, I really don't know what happened while you were in Iceland, but I'm glad you're back."

Aria looked down on the rug and smiled at Kasey. "You have your daughter to thank for that. She wanted to see where her mother grew up. We made a deal to one another and here we are."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? What deal did the two of you make?"

Aria sucked in a deep breath. "Well, for years Kasey has been looking at pictures and seeing the town through them. So one day out of the blue, Kasey came home from school and asked if we could one day move back here. I looked at her as if she was crazy and I told her, 'If you ever get accepted into Berkley, I will buy the plane tickets out of here.'" Aria stopped and laughed.

"And then what happened?" I asked, smiling.

"Kasey smiled, and asked if that was a promise. I told her yes. She then ran upstairs and got this big brown envelope. She fell on the last step down." That's when I chuckled. "She presented it to me and asked 'So, when do we leave, mom?' I couldn't help but scream in surprise that she didn't tell me."

I chuckled to Aria's story. "Can I ask you something?" Aria nodded. "Why did you get married? If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"I really don't know," she answered. "I guess in a way I wanted to feel comfort. I didn't want to be alone."

"But, I was here."

"Ezra, you of all people knows what 'A' was like. I couldn't come back."

I nodded and licked my lips. "You've done an amazing job raising Kasey," I admitted. "She's so bright and full of life."

Aria smiled. "I know. A little too much life." Aria sighed and stood up slowly. "I feel so old compared to her," she joked.

"Well, you kind of are!" I winked at Aria jokingly. "But so am I."

Aria laughed. "I'm going to make some tea. Want some?"

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry this is so late. I have been very very lazy and when I do have the urge to write something down. I end up looking at a blank page with a huge case of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars. **

Ezra's POV:

Christmas Eve rolled around faster than I thought. I had finally gotten the two bracelets back and kept them hidden in my room upstairs. Aria had gone to the doctors a couple of days ago and got the okay to go back to work this coming January. Right now I'm sitting down sipping some coffee while Kasey and Aria are shopping for a while. Ella is in the guess room making her morning call to Byron. It still amazes me sometimes on how put together Ella put herself out to be.

"Good morning," Ella smiled, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. "How are you settling in?"

"Okay I guess," I answered honestly. "How's Byron doing?"

Ella turned to me with a shrug. "He said he was capably to handle things on his own, and it seems as if he's just a big pain, as usual."

I smiled. "When are you leaving?"

She shrugged again. "I'm thinking of renting out an apartment here."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Are you really filing for a divorce?"

"It seems that way." She smiled once again. "And I have you to thank for that."

I arched an eyebrow, cocking my head a little. "Why?"

"Because you and Aria showed me what true love is supposed to be," Ella answered. "For a while I felt out of place, with my mind thinking as if Byron was going to cheat on me again. It took you coming back to Aria to make me realize that true love never dies."

"But Aria got married," I stated. "She loved him too."

She nodded. "True, but Aria was never herself. She even ch-" Ella stopped mid-sentence and that only got me a little more curious as to what she was going to say.

"Finish it please."

"I think it's for Aria to say," Ella mumbled against her cup. "But she would never do it to you!" And with that, she walked away.

"Ella," I called out. "What happened?"

Ella stopped in the hallway connecting the kitchen and living room. "Aria...had her moments. But it's back in Iceland. There's no sense in bringing it back."

Aria's POV:

Kasey and I were walking downtown, trying to get our last shopping done. Well, mine at least. Ever since I was in the hospital, I haven't had the chance to do any shopping yet. So far, I had gotten my mother a few sweaters for when the snow really hits the ground. I had gotten Ezra a watch to replace his old leather one. And I was yet to get Kasey anything.

When I asked her what she wanted, she had said that she had everything. But I knew my daughter. there is something that she wants and isn't saying it."

"So, how do you feel having your father around?" I questioned as we walked into one of the boutiques.

Kasey smiled. "I think I'm ready to call him dad."

I smiled widely. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've felt that way for a while now. I think it's all this Christmas spirit." She laughed. "But when you were in a coma, we talked. He was so open about what happened in the last 18 years and how he thought about you non-stop."

I chuckled and stopped her from rambling. "You love him."

"Yeah, I knew, in a way, that I wasn't complete. That's why I asked you if we could come back to your home town. I wanted to see and feel the roots of where my mother grew up."

"And now that were here, how do you feel?" I asked her as I picked up a red floral dress.

Kasey sighed. "I feel complete. The kids here are great. I've made a few great friends already. The boys," she chuckled. "They are pigs, but there is this one guy I kind of like."

I cocked my head and placed the dress back on the rack. "Oh?"

"Mom, don't look at me like that. I know that I said I wasn't interested in guys right now. But dad said that he's great and his academics are right up there with mine. And he asked me to prom, when it's like four months away." She blushed.

"You talked to your father about this?" I asked, a little jealous that I found out second.

Kasey walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you, but dad was at the mall that day. I told you we talked.

I tear fell down my face. "I know. I just feel like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me." She pulled away. "Plus I have a surprise for you and dad." She smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow. It's part of my Christmas gift."

Kasey's POV:

My mother and I had walked around for five hours straight and I knew she was hurting, no matter how many times she denied it. She had always made a face and then held her purse as if she was clutching the pain away.

"Are you almost ready?" She asked me politely. "I think we should just get take out for dinner."

I nodded. "Mom, I have asked you that question ten times. I know you're in pain."

My mother sighed "It's just a little sore."

I rolled my eyes, irritated. "Mom."

"Kasey, I'm fine," she insisted.

I let out a breath. "Okay." I grabbed a few of her bags.

We walked through the crowd and up to the car. I placed the bags into the back seat and waited for my mother to get into the passenger seat before pulling out of the spot. Halfway through our drive, I stopped at a red light and looked over at my mother, who was deep in thought.

"Can I ask you something? And promise you won't get mad." She looked at me, confused, and nodded. "Are you going to tell dad about Jamie?"

She knitted her eyebrows at me and I knew the look in her eyes. "What made you bring that up?"

I shrugged and looked back to the road when the light turned green. "I just want to know if you were going to tell him everything. So I won't be blindsided."

"Understandable," she answered. "But, no, I don't think that's something to bring up. Besides, he's thousands of miles away."

I nodded. "I think you should." I looked at her after I pulled into the driveway. "You know how I feel about lying."

My mother sighed. "It's not your lie." She looked me in the eyes. "But if you want to tell him, that's up to you." She shook her head and got out of the car. "I'm not going to hold it against you!"

I sat there, shocked by my mother's reactions. In a way, it has kind of gotten me scared and I knew right there and then that I should have never brought it up.

I sighed and shook my head, feeling stupid for what I had just done. We were having the best day ever and I just ruined it by bringing up the past.

I got out of the car and opened up the back door to retrieve our shopping bags, then headed inside. Once inside, I saw my mother walking up the stairs and my grandmother sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, grandma," I mumbled.

"Lady bug, what's the matter?" she asked me with her voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I asked mom if she was going to tell dad about Jamie. I don't know why I brought it up," I admitted shamelessly. "I feel so stupid and I wish I could take it all back, " I cried.

"Oh, honey." My grandma embraced me in a hug, "You're not the only one who made a mistake today," she told me, wiping my tears.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I almost spilled the beans to your father, and I'm just like you. I don't know what made me bring it up."

"Do you think mom would ever cheat on dad?"

She shook her head. "No, she loves your father. No matter what."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I believe you." I nodded.

Ella and I went about our ways and ended up parting the rest of the night. I thought about my friends back in Iceland and what they could be doing this very minute. I also thought about what I was planning on doing and thinking if it was the right choice for me or not. I know going to Berkley would be a once in a life time opportunity and staying here to attend Hollis would be a chance for my father and I to bond more. I sighed as I headed down the stairs and out the door for a late jog, There were things in my head that I just needed to clear and thought a long jog around the town would do it some good.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW; I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT AND WASN'T MUCH. **


	12. New Secrets

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update a chapter. I have been having a serious case of writers block and I needed help from a friend for the push. Thanks to harrylovesginny09 for this chapter. She came up with the idea,**

**So just a little note, I skipped a lot and plan on pushing this story a little bit ahead. It was dragging and I just wanted to get to the juicy and a little more drama parts. So I do hope y'all don't forget to review, I didn't get to edit this chapter so I am truly sorry for mistakes. **

**Ezra's POV:**

With thoughts of how this past couple of months has been. I couldn't think about how privileged I have been to get to know my daughter. But even though with that happiness and warm filled hearts, I can't stop thinking about Aria.

Even though I plan on moving out and getting my own apartment just to give the girls some space; the subject about Aria and I getting back together has been lingering over my head. I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if I were just to blurt out marriage? I want to be with Aria, that thought has been no doubt in my mind. I want to be able to see her every day and not wonder if she's moved on to someone new in Rosewood or not.

Christmas has been a blur for me, with my secret of having a son well above the age of consent. Something that I haven't told Kasey or Aria, but finding out that I have a daughter and that the love of my life was just a couple of doors down. Everything has been just so overwhelming for me.

I sighed and pushed back the papers that I have been trying to grade. I turned my head a little and looked out the door to see my students laughing and talking about their Christmas break.

_Flashback._

_"Dad," Kasey said above a whisper, "This is beautiful; thank you!" She rose from her place on the floor next to the fireplace and gave me a big hug, "I love it."_

_We had all just woken up a couple of hours ago and just finished passing out gifts. I had placed both Aria's and Kasey's gifts in their stockings seeing as it fit well._

_"You're welcome." I smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad you like it."_

_"I love it." She kissed my cheek and sat next to Aria as she showed it off. "Your next mom."_

_I sucked in a deep breath and held it there for a few seconds before letting it out. I didn't know what to expect, Aria and I have cuddled a couple of times and even made out. But we never really made it official._

_"Ezra," Aria gasped._

_"We can match now," Kasey grin from ear to ear._

_"Why?" Aria turned to me confused and a little hesitates_

_I shrugged, "Because I wanted to." I answered truthfully._

_"Thank you," She smiled, "Can you put it on me?"_

_"Of course."_

_End_

"Mr. Fitz," Kasey waved her hand in front of me bringing me back to my place, "Dad," She whispered, "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded as she went over to the door and closed it behind her, "I'm fine. I was just taking a break."

She giggled, "Everyone is talking about their break and I just thought I would spend a little more time with my dad during my lunch." She placed her bag on the desk, "Are you still grading?"

I nodded, "Yup, never really found the time." I smirked, "How's your first day back?"

She shrugged, "I really wanted to ask if you could cover for me tonight?" She gave me one of Aria's famous sly smiles, "I have been talking to this guy for a while and I want to take the next step."

I knitted my eyebrows together and shook my head, "Excuse me?"

A little taken back Kasey started to laugh, "It's not like that." She chuckled out, "I just want to have an innocent date night, and his friends are throwing this back to school party. I know it's a school night." She sucked in a deep breath, "But I really like this guy."

"Guy?" I blurted, "how old is he?'

"Dad,"

"Kasey?" I questioned, standing from my spot, "How old is he?"

"Old enough" She blushed and I have my fatherly glare, "Fine, he's in his…" Just then the bell rang but considering that I have no class next I urged Kasey to stay behind.

"Kasey," I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't want you seeing this guy; I don't care how old he is…"

"But you and mom are-"I held up my hand making her stop in mid-sentence, "This isn't fair. You and mom have this forbidden relationship. I came to you first thinking my father, would be able to understand seeing as mom is in this whole different world right now. I can't believe this." She huffed and grabbed her bag.

"Kasey,"

"Can I just have my note, Mr. Fitz?" She held out her hand, "You don't want me missing out on any more class now will you?"

I let out a sigh before grabbing my note pad and writing her a pass. "Kasey, I just want to make sure you know what you are doing? Your mom and I never had it easy." I held the pass out in front of me, "I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand dad," Kasey's face soften, "I have never been one to take risks. All I am asking for is this one night to find out if it's worth it." She looked me in the eyes, "Please?"

I closed my eyes and gave her a nod, "I want you home before eleven, and I will tell your mother that you're studying at Amy's." I handed her the note but kept a tight grip on it, "If you need anything call me."

"I will," She smiled, "Thank you!"

With that being said I gave her the pass and watched as Kasey practically skipped out the door. I sat back down on my chair and shook my head, "What the hell did I just do?" I questioned myself.

**Aria's POV:**

All morning I have been second guessing myself if I should go back to work this soon or not. With Spencer and my mother nagging for me to take a couple more weeks off from work, and the all clear from my doctor. All I have been thinking about was getting back to work and providing for my family.

But as I had gotten ready and headed for the car I just sat there and let my mother's words run through my head over and over. Like some kind of tape player on repeat.

After finally reaching Hollis and getting too my office. I found that everything I had left was all stacked and filed; I smiled at the thought of a clean office and not having to put anything away.

I rested my head in the palm of my hand and shook my head a little, I didn't know who the sub was but just the thought of he or she doing this for me was a pleasure; a real treat.

"Professor," I turned my head towards the door seeing one of my students, "I'm glad you're back." She grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Crystal, how are you?" I gestured toward the chair.

She shrugged, "Good, my break was a little boring but it allowed me to catch up on that reading list you left for us." She raised an eyebrow causing me to laugh, "Tough."

"Well, at least now you'll be able to tell me everything I want to know." I smirked, "And your son?"

"Spent the holidays with his father, but I got him for New Year's."

"I'm sorry; it must be hard for you."

"It is," She smiled, "I admire what you do. And how you did it, you're my idol professor Montgomery." She told me. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you!"

As my classes flew by with questions after questions from my students about how the substitute had really drilled them and how could I be so harsh about their reading list; and how I was doing. Kasey and Ezra finally arrived.

Since I was driving Kasey's car, because I decided to give it a little time before I go out and get a new one. Ezra was now driving Kasey to school and then to Hollis, and then home with me. That's the arrangement that we had come up with so Kasey would have her car at the end of the night.

"Mom, how was your first day back?" Kasey sat in my chair behind my desk.

I shrugged, "Just normal." I smiled and looked over at Ezra who was still standing by the door, "You're welcome to come in." I gestured toward my couch, "Sit down."

Ezra sighed and looked over at Kasey and then back at me as he walked over to the couch and picked up a book I had laying on my side table.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Peachy, why?"

"Really?" I questioned, "What happened at School?" I looked between the two who were now staring at one another.

"Nothing, but I'm going to Amy's house to study after my class. Dad said it was okay, since it was for his class and she's not doing so well."

I arched an eyebrow, "Okay, well I am just about ready to go. I really wanted to meet my substitute but I don't know who it is." I picked up my bag.

"Mom, why do you want to know? I heard he was nice and all but really?" she shrugged and looked at her phone.

"So you do know who it is, "I smirked, "Why can't you tell me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe because I asked her not too," I heard that friendly voice come from my door and looked up from Kasey; only to close my eyes. "How are you Aria?"

I turned on my heal and looked at Ezra who was now on full alert, "Why are you here Jamie?" I asked not looking into his eyes,

**Review Review Review please. I am working on the next chapter and hope to get that out soon.**

**Lot's of love**


	13. Secret 1

**Thank you to all your reviews, I loved it. Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Upon Jamie's arrival I looked up at the guy and then back at Aria. She spent all day at Hollis and not even a phone call telling me that this guy was on campus, how is she expecting me to feel? How am I supposed to deal with this?

I closed the book shut and rose up to my feet. "Ezra?" Aria whispered looking into my eyes

"Hi, I'm Jamie Randall." He extended his hand out and I extended mines, "Ezra Fitz."

"Well, I have to get to class." Kasey piped in after a few seconds of awkwardness.

Aria then whispered to Kasey and she nodded, "Would you like to have a seat?" I offered seeing as I didn't want to be rude.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to Aria if you don't mind?" He smiled to Aria and I looked over to her and nodded.

"I'll just be down the hall."

"Ezra," Aria grabbed my arm, "Are you okay?" She questioned

I nodded, "I'm fine."

The truth is I wasn't fine, I know Ella had told me about Aria meeting someone in Iceland while she was married; and although she had never given me a name. Just by the looks of things, I knew right off the back that this was the guy. All six foot medium built of him.

Jealousy ran through my veins as I was further down the hall and into one of the other offices that I knew all too well.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra just left the room not really giving a chance to defend myself. If I knew that Jamie was here, I would have at least warned him. I would have told him that my ex- was in town and I would have meant Kasey and him at the high school just to avoid this awkward situation.

I sighed and placed my things back down on my desk while Jamie closed the door behind him.

"Still as beautiful as always." He chuckled, "How are you?"

I shrugged and turned around to find out that he was a few inches away from me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that there was an opening and I put in an application. It's not a big deal, but when I found out that I was subbing for you!" He smirked, "That was the best Christmas gift of all."

I giggled and blush a little, "Always the charmer," I pushed him away, "Why didn't you call me? Why did you make Kasey lie to me?"

"Aria," He sighed, "Our break-up wasn't sweet, and it was nasty and full of hurt." He turned away from me, "When you told me things were over between us so you could work on your marriage, I wanted to punch Charles in the face. But, then Kasey told me that she has never seen the spark in your eyes, when she's with her father."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Things are different here, and I can't just go running off with you. Jamie, everything for me happened so fast. Do you see yourself with me for the rest of your life?" I rubbed my temples, "You purposed to me for crying out loud, and I was still married."

Jamie chuckled, "It's something that I am very proud of." He winked at me, "So you and that Ezra guy-"

"He's Kasey's real father. I loved him too, just so you know."

"I'm just asking for coffee. I swear I won't go on beyond that if you don't want to." He grabbed my hands and kissed me sweetly, "I'm still in love with you Aria Hobbs, and if I have to fight for your heart. It's what I'm going to do."

_**LINEBREAK**_

Later that night; Ezra went out to get a pizza while I was at home trying to wrap my head around the fact that my ex- lover was in town and so was my ex-boyfriend/lover/father of my child.

The ride home from Hollis was nothing but silence, and I knew that Ezra had so many questions but didn't want to push anything. And for that I was grateful because if I were to tell him the truth; it would devastate him.

Its times like these that I wish I had my friends next to me telling me what to do next, or that I'm over thinking things. I sighed so hard that my head started to spin.

"I'm back." Ezra's voice chimed in and he handed me a slice of pizza on a napkin.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and lent back into the couch,

"So, how was your real first day back?" Ezra questioned and took the seat in front of me, "Jamie seemed like a really-"

"Stop," I closed my eyes and shook my head; "I don't want to fight."

"Were not fighting, unless there's something that you are keeping from me?" He took a sip of his soda and looked me in the eyes, "What else are you hiding?"

I looked at him shocked, "I'm not hiding anything." I yelled frustrated that he would just blurt something like that, "What is your problem?" I tossed the pizza onto the box not feeling like eating anything anymore.

"Aria," Ezra spoke out, "I'm sorry, please sit."

"Why? So you could place more accusations on me?"

I heard him sigh before he walked over to me, "I loved you, since day one. Yes I may have taken longer to fight for what I wanted. But all I ever wanted was you; until this day. My love for you has never subsided. I want you in my life and if I have to fight harder now that; that Jamie guy is in the picture." He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, "I will. Just say the word."

I bit my lip and turned around from his gaze, "And if I say no?" I choked out trying hard to hold my tears from falling.

"Then I will walk away right now. I'll just be the ex-boyfriend and father to Kasey." He turned my head and made me look into his eyes, "I love you Aria; I do hope that you see that?"

"Who's Malcolm Ezra?" I questioned.

"What?" He stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

I smirked, "You think after everything I have been through today and these passed weeks that I would have never found out that you were holding the biggest secret of all?" I pushed him further.

"Aria I-"

"No, you tell me you love me; you tell me that you'll fight for me. And yet you lie to me, I can't trust you!"

"Aria," He grabbed my hand and tried to stop me but I forcefully pushed him away causing him to fall on the couch, "Aria," He yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him."

'Why?" You think I didn't have the right to know that you have a son?"

"How did you find out?"

I just shook my head, "I heard the two of you talking when I went to look for you out in the court yard."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but closed it right after, "That's what I thought." I huffed, "I'm going to bed."

**I know this is a little short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I plan on having flashbacks so don't worry about how Aria found out and what not. **

**Please review, I love hearing from you and if there is something that you'll like to see happen. Don't be afraid to voice it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry this took forever. I just recently got my laptop back and thanked god that I gave a friend this chapter to read over because everything I ever had is wiped out. My hard drive has been replaced and stupid me forgot to save it on my flash drive. **

**please review and just a heads up. I'm going to start a new story, it's something that has been on my mind for weeks and I just now finally written out the first two chapters.**

**Ezra's POV:**  
It took me every ounce of my body to not run up to Aria and apologizes for keeping Malcolm a secret.  
Apart of me wanted to blame Aria for keeping him from her for so long but; just that knowing fact that Aria wanted me safe from her father. I knew I couldn't be mad at her for that.  
_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Maggie?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked her in the eyes. I have been in New York for the last three days working on a piece for the Newspaper and only now had the time to walk around and take in the sights, "How are you?"  
She smiled warmly at me but soon flattered that smile, "I'm doing okay and you?"  
"Great," I hesitantly said as I shifted from one foot to the other, "What have you been up too?" Just then a small boy approached us with a Transformer toy in his hands.  
"Mommy, can we get this one?" He smiled up and Maggie did a double take looking from me to him.  
As I stood there shock, so many questions ran through me, "Maggie?"  
"Ezra, this is Malcolm." She bent down, "Malcolm this is Ezra, your father."**_

"_**What?" I asked in disbelief, "You've lied to me all this time? How could you?"  
"Ezra, it's not what you think."  
"Not what I think?" I huffed, "For years I have been trying to find you. Trying to figure out what the hell happened. And now I know." I ran a hand through my hair, "How could you do this to me?"  
"Ezra, I'm sorry. We were young and you had your whole life ahead of you." Maggie cried, "I didn't want to hold you back."  
I looked away from Maggie and to my son, this little boy that hugged his mother's leg as if she was going to run away soon from my yelling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I told him.  
"You should have told me. I would have been there for you; for Malcolm."  
"I know," She whispered, "I-"  
"I want to be a part of his life." I blurted, "I want to get to know him."  
She smiled, "Of course."  
End…  
**_"Dad," I felt a hand on my arm once again today shaking me. "Where were you?" Kasey looked at me concern, "Why are you crying?"  
I looked at her confused and wiped my face, only now feeling the tears that had fallen.

"Dad, what's going on?" She sat down beside me and took my hand, "Are you and mom in a fight?"  
I shrugged, "I wouldn't even call it that. Your mother isn't or didn't talk all that much." I shook my head and sat deeper into the couch. "I have to tell you something." I spoke out and stopped when I saw Aria descent from the stairs.  
"Now isn't the time for that. Kasey get ready for bed." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked me in the eyes, "We can all talk about it this weekend."  
Kasey looked between the two of us and then fixed her eyes upon mine, "Do what your mother says"  
**Aria's POV:**  
Ezra and I shared no eye contact as Kasey went up the stairs. I turned on my heel and started the first few steps before feeling a pair of arms around my waist.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I squealed, "Put me down."  
"I will," Ezra replied before placing me on the couch, "We need to talk, and I am not letting you go until you hear me out."  
I huffed a few incoherent words before nodding, "Fine."  
I heard him sigh and then watched as he pushed the papers to the side and sat in front of me on the coffee table, "I was going to tell you. I just needed the right time."

"Right," I smirked, "Is this pay back?"  
"Aria," He looked me in the eyes, "I would never do that…" He looked at his feet, "Maggie died when Malcolm was ten. I was a single father."  
I closed my eyes and listened as he went further into his story. Telling me about the first time that he meant Malcolm and how he kept it from me for two months before I had left Rosewood.  
"I never meant to hurt you, nor Kasey."  
I let a few tears shed before wiping them away, "I'm sorry. That you had to go through all of that alone."  
Ezra smiled, "I wasn't the only one alone."  
I let out a soft giggle, "Does he know about Kasey? Does he know about me?"  
Ezra nodded, "He knows. Who do you think I go too?"  
I arched eyebrow at his question, "Now I know."  
**LINE BREAK:**  
The following morning I had woken up to the sound of Kasey singing in the bathroom. She had always had a lovely voice, the way she carried out the lyrics were as if the angels were singing it.  
I stood up and lent up against the doorway to see Ezra just coming out doing the same.  
"Wow," I heard him breathe out.  
"I know," I smiled, "I think she got that from you" I joked as he"Right," I smirked, "Is this pay back?"  
"Aria," He looked me in the eyes, "I would never do that…" He looked at his feet, "Maggie died when Malcolm was ten. I was a single father."  
I closed my eyes and listened as he went further into his story. Telling me about the first time that he meant Malcolm and how he kept it from me for two months before I had left Rosewood.  
"I never meant to hurt you, nor Kasey."  
I let a few tears shed before wiping them away, "I'm sorry. That you had to go through all of that alone."  
Ezra smiled, "I wasn't the only one alone."  
I let out a soft giggle, "Does he know about Kasey? Does he know about me?"  
Ezra nodded, "He knows. Who do you think I go too?"  
I arched eyebrow at his question, "Now I know."  
LINE BREAK:  
The following morning I had woken up to the sound of Kasey singing in the bathroom. She had always had a lovely voice, the way she carried out the lyrics were as if the angels were singing it.  
I stood up and lent up against the doorway to see Ezra just coming out doing the same.  
"Wow," I heard him breathe out.  
"I know," I smiled, "I think she got that from you" I joked as he gave be a side glance.  
"I highly doubt that." He smirked, "You know I can't carry a tone to save my life." He chuckled. "That's all you Aria."  
I blushed a little and we both heard the door open.  
"Good morning." I smirked,  
"How long have you two been there?" She felt a shamed,  
"Long enough." Ezra told her, "are you picking up another talent?'  
"No, it's just something I do for fun. Like mom,"  
I smiled, "Yeah, but you're so much better."  
Kasey rolled her head around and shrugged her shoulders, "Professor Kirk said to remind you about tonight." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "her bachelorette party?'  
I nodded, "I completely forgot about that."  
"That's why she wanted to remind you. And I quote. I'll kick her ass if she flakes"  
I dropped my jaw in shock, earning a chuckle from Ezra and Kasey.  
"Sounds like her."


	15. Chapter 15

**This is long over due and I'm sorry that you all had to wait for it. But I really don't know how I feel on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra's POV: **  
It took me every ounce of my body to not run up to Aria and apologizes for keeping Malcolm a secret.  
Apart of me wanted to blame Aria for keeping him from her for so long but; just knowing the fact that Aria wanted me safe from her father. I knew I couldn't be mad at her for that.  
_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Maggie?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked her in the eyes. I have been in New York for the last three days working on a piece for the Newspaper and only now had the time to walk around and take in the sights, "How are you?"  
She smiled warmly at me but soon flattened that smile, "I'm doing okay and you?"  
"Great," I hesitantly said as I shifted from one foot to the other, "What have you been up too?" Just then a small boy approached us with a Transformer toy in his hands.  
"Mommy, can we get this one?" He smiled up and Maggie did a double take looking from me to him.  
As I stood there shock, so many questions ran through me, "Maggie?"  
"Ezra, this is Malcolm." She bent down, "Malcolm this is Ezra, your father."**_

"_**What?" I asked in disbelief, "You've lied to me all this time? How could you?"  
"Ezra, it's not what you think."  
"Not what I think?" I huffed, "For years I have been trying to find you. Trying to figure out what the hell happened. And now I know." I ran a hand through my hair, "How could you do this to me?"  
"Ezra, I'm sorry. We were young and you had your whole life ahead of you." Maggie cried, "I didn't want to hold you back."  
I looked away from Maggie and to my son, this little boy that hugged his mother's leg as if she was going to run away soon from my yelling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I told him.  
"You should have told me. I would have been there for you; for Malcolm."  
"I know," She whispered, "I-"  
"I want to be a part of his life." I blurted, "I want to get to know him."  
She smiled, "Of course."  
End…  
**_"Dad," I felt a hand on my arm once again today shaking me. "Where were you?" Kasey looked at me concern, "Why are you crying?"  
I looked at her confused and wiped my face, only now feeling the tears that had fallen.

"Dad, what's going on?" She sat down beside me and took my hand, "Are you and mom in a fight?"  
I shrugged, "I wouldn't even call it that. Your mother isn't or didn't talk all that much." I shook my head and sat deeper into the couch. "I have to tell you something." I spoke out and stopped when I saw Aria descent from the stairs.  
"Now isn't the time for that. Kasey gets ready for bed." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked me in the eyes, "We can all talk about it this weekend."  
Kasey looked between the two of us and then fixed her eyes upon mine, "Do what your mother says"

**Aria's POV: **  
Ezra and I shared no eye contact as Kasey went up the stairs. I turned on my heel and started the first few steps before feeling a pair of arms around my waist.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I squealed, "Put me down."  
"I will," Ezra replied before placing me on the couch, "We need to talk, and I am not letting you go until you hear me out."  
I huffed a few incoherent words before nodding, "Fine."  
I heard him sigh and then watched as he pushed the papers to the side and sat in front of me on the coffee table, "I was going to tell you. I just needed the right time."

"Right," I smirked, "Is this pay back?"  
"Aria," He looked me in the eyes, "I would never do that…" He looked at his feet, "Maggie died when Malcolm was ten. I was a single father."  
I closed my eyes and listened as he went further into his story. Telling me about the first time that he meant Malcolm and how he kept it from me for two months before I had left Rosewood.  
"I never meant to hurt you, nor Kasey."  
I let a few tears shed before wiping them away, "I'm sorry. That you had to go through all of that alone."  
Ezra smiled, "I wasn't the only one alone."  
I let out a soft giggle, "Does he know about Kasey? Does he know about me?"  
Ezra nodded, "He knows. Who do you think I go too?"  
I arched eyebrow at his question, "Now I know."

**LINE BREAK:**

The following morning I had woken up to the sound of Kasey singing in the bathroom. She had always had a lovely voice, the way she carried out the lyrics were as if the angels were singing it.  
I stood up and lent up against the doorway to see Ezra just coming out doing the same.  
"Wow," I heard him breathe out.  
"I know," I smiled, "I think she got that from you" I joked as he gave be a side glance.  
"I highly doubt that." He smirked, "You know I can't carry a tone to save my life." He chuckled. "That's all you Aria."  
I blushed a little and we both heard the door open.  
"Good morning." I smirked,  
"How long have you two been there?" She felt a shamed,  
"Long enough." Ezra told her, "are you picking up another talent?'  
"No, it's just something I do for fun. Like mom,"  
I smiled, "Yeah, but you're so much better."  
Kasey rolled her head around and shrugged her shoulders, "Professor Kirk said to remind you about tonight." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "her bachelorette party?'  
I nodded, "I completely forgot about that."  
"That's why she wanted to remind you. And I quote. I'll kick her ass if she flakes" I dropped my jaw in shock, earning a chuckle from Ezra and Kasey. "Her words not mine"  
"Sounds like her."

Ezra scratched the back of his neck and smiled at me as Kasey headed downstairs, "You want to see something in my room?" I asked him with a playful smirk.

"What is it?" Ezra asked me "It is a good thing or a bad thing?"

I shrugged, "you just have to find out!" I told him turned away and walking back into my room. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head a little, "Close the door."

Ezra chuckled, "Why?"

"Please." I pleaded a little and sat on my bed. "Come sit next to me." I patted the bed and waited for Ezra.

"Okay, Aria you are kind of freaking me out." Ezra chuckled nervously as he sat down next to me. "What is it?" he questioned curiously as I draped my right leg over him and started to straddle his legs. "Aria?"

"We have time!" I smirked and started to nibble on his ear, "Make love to me Ezra."

He placed his hands on my hips as I made small movements and adjusted myself so I would be more comfortable. I then pushed him ever so lightly as I started to suck on his neck leaving a pretty good looking love bite.

"Aria." Ezra moaned.

"Shh," I whispered as I sucked on his soft spot. Ezra then pulled me away and looked me in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this? How are you feeling?"

I made a thinking face, "I feel like I'm about to have an orgasm with the man I loved since High School." I told him and took off my shirt in a slow seductive movement.

Ezra groaned and threw his lips to mine as he played with the straps of my bra. All of a sudden the door flew opened, "Mom," Kasey walked in, "Sorry."

I threw my head back and sat up, "did that just happened?"

Ezra nodded, "It sure did." He sat up on his elbow. "Maybe next time we should lock the door. But then again I thought you really wanted to show me something."

I pushed Ezra back down on the bed and got off him. Putting my shirt back on, "I did" I winked at him and closed the door. All of a sudden I was just not in the mood and I have Kasey to thank for that.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I just needed you to sign this permission form for the field trip next week. It's due today." Kasey rushed out.

I laughed, "Awkward isn't it?" I asked, "Maybe next time you'll knock?"

"Definitely." She answered with a blush creeping up on her cheeks and it soon turned red when Ezra walked out of the room, "Oh god"

"What?" He asked confused and I grabbed the pen from her and signed the form, "What?" He asked again.

"I am never going to be able to get the imagine out of my head now." She looked at Ezra and then back at me, "I will see you later. Dad you might want to get mom to cover that up for you!"

Ezra knitted his eyebrows and then I laughed, "come on, I will cover that nicely placed love bite." I grabbed his hand and lead him back into my room.

**Just a little truth be told/drama chapter...**


	16. Birth Control?

**Sorry for the long wait. But here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

The following few weeks went by and Aria and Malcolm have been talking to one another. I thought life as we know it couldn't get any better. That was until Ezra found birth control pills on the counter in the bathroom.

He picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds before placing it back down on the counter. He remembered Aria having these when she was in high school and thought that maybe it was hers. But then again Aria has her own bathroom why would she leave her birth control laying around?

Ezra walked out of the bathroom and into Aria's room. She was sitting on the bed tying up her laces from her boots.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra scratched his head and Aria nodded, "Remember when I found your birth control pills?" Aria whipped her to look at him confused, "Is Kasey on Birth Control?"

Aria stood up and fixed herself a little, "Is it a shock?"

"So she is?" Ezra asked getting a little worked up over the matter, "Is she having sex?"

Aria laughed, "Ezra, she's a teenage girl. Don't you remember what we went through?" Aria picked up her bag, "Just trust her okay? I don't think she's having sex. I think she just wanted it."

"Aria!" said Ezra as his veins in his neck started to show from anger, "She's not ready to have sex. How could you influence something like this?"

"Look, soon she'll be going to college. We can't stop her from doing god knows what. All we have to do is hope for the best." Aria shook her head, "Look how I turned out"

"Yeah pregnant at 17, "Ezra retorted, "You're her mother talk to her."

"If I recall correctly you did help get me pregnant at 17." Aria pushed her way past him, "Jerk!"

"If you won't talk to her then I will." Ezra said turning around to face her, "She is my daughter and I don't approve of this."

"Do whatever you want." Said Aria,

"I can't believe you!" Ezra yelled, "How can you be so clam about this?"

Aria shrugged, "At least she came to me. At least she's being safe, if Kasey is having sex don't you want her to be safe?"

Ezra shook his head, "I don't want her having sex at all. This is not a topic to be discussed. End of story!"

Aria shook her head tired of hearing something that she had already discuss with Kasey about. Of course she wasn't happy that Kasey is on birth control. But the matter of the fact is she can't be watching Kasey 24/7 she can't be holding her hand every step of the way. Kasey has to grow up and be responsible for her own actions.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked frustrated

"To work maybe you should get a start on it too!"

LINE BREAK

Ezra dragged his feet on his way to his classroom and once he got there he saw a few other students finishing up on their homework. So he peacefully let them work as he placed his things down and headed on to the teachers' lounge.

He couldn't comprehend on how Aria wouldn't care all that much that their daughter is having sex? He couldn't think about what is going through her mind every time she went to pick up that prescription and hand it over to Kasey.

After hearing the bell ring Ezra left the lounge and headed back to his classroom. Today they had schedule change so he wouldn't be seeing Kasey until after lunch. But truthfully he didn't want to see Kasey for the rest of the day with all this anger he hand at the fact that his daughter was on birth control.

Call it over reacting, call it over protective. But who wants to see their only daughter taking birth control?

Out of frustration Ezra sat back in his chair and allowed his students to do what the heck they wanted. His mind wasn't in it and if his mind wasn't in it then what could he possibly teach? Nothing that's what.

When the finally bell rang to end the period Ezra didn't even care that his student were saying bye, or its lunch.

Finally after a few minutes Ezra got off and walked out of his classroom. He headed over to the lunch room and looked around until he found Kasey sitting down at one of the tables talking with her friends. There was this guy in her class his English class no less talking to her and trying so hard to get her attention. She looked up to see Ezra gawking at her; his brow furrowing. He didn't want no matter how hard they tried for any guy or man to be touching her.

"Kasey I need to talk to you now!" He yelled, "My classroom-"He pointed

"What's going on Mr Fitz?" Corey asked, "We're just eating lunch."

"If you don't want me to cause a scene I suggest you get up and march."

Kasey stood up confused before walking away, "Dad what the hell." She yelled, "What is your problem?"

Ezra paced back and forth, "Do you know what I found this morning?"

"Your anger pill?" She replied sarcastically.

Ezra laughed harshly, "That's funny." He walked up to Kasey, "Are you having sex?"

Kasey looked at him as if a brick house just landed on her chest, "What are you talking about? I'm a virgin."

"Really? Then why would a virgin need birth control? I swear Kasey I have been giving you a very loose leash and this is how you repay me? Having sex with god knows who and who knows what?" Ezra screamed, "I don't want you going to Hollis unless I am there and you and I'm going to tell your mother the truth about what happened a few days ago!"

"Dad, you can't. I am not having sex and even if I was wouldn't you want me to be safe? We all know you and mom weren't!" She retorted, "And you haven't been my father long enough to tell me what to do. You can't keep me away from Hollis."

"You want to bet?" He pushed, "I have my ways of doing things that you even haven't thought of. School and back that's it."

"I'm telling mom." Kasey yelled opening the door to the classroom and only to see a full audience.

"Mr Fitz is your dad?" Kasey was hit with questions after questions. She told a few people but she trusted them enough to not tell and now she was having half the student body asking her things that she never wanted to answer. It wasn't that she was ashamed; it's just that she didn't want questions about her family to be brought up.

"Kasey get back here!" Ezra spoke before he realized that he had people watching them. Kasey turned to look at Ezra with hurtful eyes. "Please get back in here" He asked but this time it was a little more subtle

Kasey shook her head before running out of the entrance. Ezra followed her until he saw her run up to her car and get in; driving off to god knows where.

Ezra couldn't believe what just happened. He thought he was well enough to handle the situation he never knew it would take him to heart of this matter. But then again, Kasey is his only daughter.


	17. Kasey

**Thank you for all the reviews, here is the next chapter and I also updated my other story so don't forget to take a look!**

Kasey was hurt to the full extent to the fact that her dad actually called her a whore. It didn't matter what she would have told him because all he thought about was the fact that his daughter was on birth control.

It was getting harder for her to drive as she took the turn into the student parking lot at Hollis and ran from the car not even bothering finding a spot. She was too upset at Ezra for blowing everything was out of proportion.

"Mom," Kasey screamed with a tear stain face interrupting her class.

Aria's head along with fifty plus students whipped in the direction Kasey was at, "What the hell happened to you!" Aria ran from her spot to check on Kasey.

"Is everything alright?" Malcolm asked seeing Kasey pass him in a blink of an eye, "I saw you running."

Kasey let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "Mom," she whimpered hugging Aria as if there were no tomorrow.

"What happened Kasey?" Aria asked leaving her students wondering what the hell was going on and leaving them in wonder if they should walk out the door or not. "Kasey please talk to me."

"Dad sucks." She cried into her shoulders.

"OH boy!" Aria sighed and excused her class for the rest of the day and told them to just follow up on their reports.

Once the class was gone Aria walked over to her chair and sat down, "What happened?"

"Dad made a fool of me in front of everyone. He basically called me a whore."

"HE what?" Aria gasped and shook her head looking over at Malcolm as he closed the door.

"I highly doubt dad would call you a whore."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kasey yelled, "Because I don't need that from you. You know I was your sister and yet you lead me to believe you were a friend."

"I am your friend." Malcolm defended himself, "And I'm just trying to help."

Aria rubbed her temples and shook her head as she looked down at the floor, "Okay Kasey, I still have classes until five, why don't you go in my office and wait for me? Or you can go home and wait for me there but then your father will be there at four and you'll have to deal with him once again. You choose."

Kasey wiped her face, "Can I just go to the mall and catch a movie or something? I really don't want to wait in your office and I don't want to go home just yet. I left school and I don't know if dad left after me or what."

Aria tilted her head to the side before looking at Malcolm "What are you doing professor?"

Malcolm looked at her confused, "Marking papers. I still have thousands of pages to read before handing them back."

Aria stood up, "Great you can go with Kasey I don't want her driving while she's in this state."

"Aria-"

"Malcolm please look at your sister." She pointed to Kasey whose face looked like a deadly clown. "She's hurt and needs to bond with her brother."

"Mom-"

"I said Malcolm is going with you or you can take one of the options I gave you!" Aria smiled, "We'll deal with this shit when I get home."

"Fine, let's go!" She huffed, "Oh and by the way." Kasey turned to face Aria, "Malcolm's dad said I'm grounded."

Aria rolled her eyes, "leave!" she demanded not having the time to deal with this drama between her and Ezra. Even though her head was telling her to just march right up to the school and give Ezra a piece of her mind, she thought otherwise.

Kasey and Malcolm rode in her car over to the mall in silence. Every so often she would look over to the passenger seat to see him reading to marking a few notes. She thought it was just the teacher side of him and the brotherly side of him didn't care.

She let out a soft breath and sniffled back a few tears before looking back in the rear view mirror only to catch her reflection for the first time. "Why didn't you tell me I'm a mess?" She exclaimed, "And you let me out like that"

Malcolm smiled and laughed under his breath, "Sorry sis," he looked up from his papers, "My bad I guess."

"Yeah whatever" She said looking back at the road and taking the left hand turn to the mall, "Just so you know. My cat peed on that chair last night." She joked thinking she could get him back.

"Did you clean this chair?" Malcolm asked.

"Nope'" she popped the p, "Can't you spell that?"

"Oh my god and you let me sit here? What is this getting me back because of what dad did?" he yelled "How could you?"

Kasey laughed for the first time since everything went down, "I don't even have a cat."

"What-"Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Thanks" he laughed and bent over to get his brief case, "So what did dad do exactly?"

Kasey parked the car and turned in her seat, "When was the first time you had sex?" Malcolm opened his eyes wide, "I'm just asking because I want to know."

Malcolm knitted his eyebrows, "Is this information for retaliation or for your own knowledge?"

Kasey shrugged, "Dad blew a head gasket at school because he found my birth control pills."

He nodded, "17, my girlfriend and I at the time thought we wanted to wait till graduation but then it turned out that her father was being shipped off to war and they had to leave." Malcolm looked over to Kasey nodding, "She got pregnant Kasey and lost the baby. She found out two months down the road and couldn't handle not being with me so it's more like I lost the baby." He stopped and looked down at his trembling hands, "She had an abortion and we never talked since."

"Are you mad at her?"

Malcolm shrugged, "I don't know if I should be. Or if I should be grateful that she's living a life of free will."

"I thought you said you never talked."

"I do have friends Kasey." He cut her off, "You know the friends that you know and will not be hanging around with anymore." Kasey opened her mouth to speak, "I took you to one party and that's it."

"So you agree with dad? Just because I want to be cautious and protect myself in case it ever happens, I should just go to school and go straight home and not think about life." She hissed, "Just so you know I'm a virgin. I may dress sexy every now and then but I am still a virgin with dreams."

Malcolm closed his eyes, "Okay 1) I never what to hear you say the word virgin and sexy in the same sentence and 2) I never want to think about you having sex."

"I just wish dad would stop treating me as a little girl and realize that I'm a woman with needs." She teased and Malcolm made a sour face, "I have a life and I know how to take care of myself."

"It's not that Kasey," Malcolm looked at her like a big older wiser brother, "You have to think that dad just meant you and he's just finding out things about your life that he doesn't' know how to handle yet." He smiled, "I remembered the first time I meant him, I had called him Ezra and thought he was mom's friend." Kasey smiled, "Turned out he was my dad and this big empty piece of my life was filled."

"I'm sorry about your mom!"

"It's okay, I know she's in a better place and I know she's watching over me." Malcolm looked down at his bag and placed it in the back seat. "Why don't we go watch that movie? I hear Epic is really good." He teased, "You are old enough to watch it right?"

Kasey smacked his arm hard, "Get out of my car. You jerk" She laughed

LINE BREAK

Aria dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch and plopped down. Between her classes and thinking about Kasey and Ezra's big fight. She couldn't wait to fill the bathtub with bubbles and make herself a nice cold glass of wine and just relax.

Aria closed her eyes when she heard the front door close and shut. Then loud footsteps and grunts as that person known to be Ezra came and moved her legs so it rested on his lap and he slumped down.

"I know you are not sleeping Aria." Ezra sighed, "Kasey told you?"

Aria nodded not opening her eyes, and just wanting this day to be over, "Do you remember when my dad found out that you were the mystery man in my life?"

"Yeah, I got punched in the face by Mike."

Aria smiled, "Do you remember how long it took me to forgive my dad?"

Ezra lifted his head up to look at her, "What are you saying Aria?"

Aria opened her eyes and held her hands together as she placed them on her stomach, "Kasey will never forgive you if you keep on treating her like a child. Ezra, she's being safe and I will swear it on my life that she's still a virgin." She looked him in the eyes, "You need to relax and let your daughter live a little."

Ezra looked away from Aria seeing that she had a valid point. Aria never really forgave her dad for all the troubles that happened in the past and Ezra will be damn if things with Kasey happened like they did for Aria and Byron.

"Your right and I'm sorry."

"Ezra," Aria laughed and sat up on her elbows. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too; I'm just the middle person here." She moved her feet and attempted to stand up when Ezra caught her arm and pulled her back down.

"Can I ask you something?" Aria nodded, "Will you go out on a date with me this weekend? I promise nothing serious just the two of us out and alone and enjoying some great food."

Aria tilted her head so she could kiss his cheek but he turned his head and ended up kissing her lips. Aria laughed and pulled away, "Brave grass hopper. Brave!"

"Is that a yes or I will think about it?" Ezra pushed attempting to kiss her again and Aria let him. She pushed him back a little and smiled into the kiss as she really felt the happiness in it. "I'll take it as a yes."

With a last kiss to the lips Aria nodded, "Sure, but I get to pick the place."

Ezra threw his head back, "Come on Aria, we always eat Chinese, and can we go for something different like maybe Thai or anything that doesn't have orange chicken and vegetable roll in it?"

Aria laughed at him and shrugged, "What can I say I love my orange chicken." She stood up, "But no, I was thinking more on the lines of a nice late night stroll around the park over-looking nature at the lake? With a little wine and Italian food?' she teased bending down a little so he could see down her top, "Me in a sexy dress-"

"Damn Aria," Ezra licked his lips, "No matter what you wear it's sexy."

LINE BREAK

Kasey walked through the door of the house quietly; she had taken off her heels before even attempting to open the door prior to that. She didn't want to have to deal with another at this house considering it was almost ten in the evening and her parents had been calling and texting all night.

After the movie she and Malcolm talked more and more and just got to know one another. She loved the feeling of having a big brother that she could look up too. She loved the feeling of having someone on her side when it felt like the world was against her.

Kasey turned the corner after walking up the stairs and walked straight into her room not thinking that both Aria and Ezra were there. She turned on the light and gasped loudly holding her heart, "what are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Aria crossed her arms over her chest, "where's your phone?" he held out her hand and Kasey reached into her back pocket to get it, "It still works. And look all the messages has been checked," She tossed phone onto the desk, "Do you have any idea what time it is and do you know what tomorrow is?"

Kasey nodded, "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to clear my head before I came back home. Malcolm and I were having such a good time and I didn't want to ruin that with this drama." She looked at Ezra, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was taking birth control but this is something that I wasn't comfortable talking to you about. " Kasey sucked in a deep breath, "I'm not having sex and even if I were, I would think that you would be happy that I was taking precautions."

Ezra nodded, "I'm glad you're home and safe." He hugged her, "Your brother is in trouble and you're grounded for two weeks."

"But-"

"You don't' have many rules to follow Kasey." Aria interjected, "But I do have a rule of you staying out late on a school night and you crossed that especially since you didn't call, neither of you called nor answered. You are grounded and this is something you know I am strong on." Kasey nodded, "Now finish your homework and make sure you get your notes tomorrow for missing the rest of the day."

Ezra picked up the notes on the desk, "This is my notes for my class, you would have to get the rest of your class notes from you friends or teachers." He handed her booklet, "I'm sorry that I exploded today."

"Its okay dad, I'm sorry too." She hugged her, "I love you dad."

Ezra stroked her hair and gave it a kiss, "You are growing up so fast and I just want to keep as many moments in them as I can."

"Good night dad," Kasey smiled, "I'll see you in the morning."


	18. Daddy please!

The following morning the trio went into their normal routine and got ready for school. Ezra got on his sweat vest and tie while Kasey went with a normal look. Jeans and a girly shirt, but when it came to Aria she dressed up as usual.

"Dad, do you think I can catch a ride with you?" Kasey asked trying to get her father to ease up a little about what happened.

Ezra shrugged, "I'm leaving now." He answered, "Are you ready?"

Aria came down from her room and saw the awkward tension between the two, "Kasey I want to talk to you!" She pointed toward the kitchen.

"But dad's leaving." She answered picking up her book bag, "I'm going to school with him."

"Now," She walked into the kitchen and turned around when she heard Kasey following, "Today I want you try and understand why your father is the way he is. I want you to give him space and not get upset if he doesn't talk to you!"

"That's my point mom, dad hasn't told me anything this morning. Usually he tells me good morning and gives me a kiss to the forehead or asks me if I want a cup of coffee or toast. This morning he did none of that, I want to make this right." She replied with tears, "Why is he so mad at me? I'm not having sex and even if I was you were the one that got me those pills."

Aria nodded, "This is my fault too," she sighed, "But just do me this one favour and give him some space."

"Fine," Kasey shifted her bag, "Can I go now?"

"Have a great day babe, and don't forget to get your assignments."

Ezra sat in his car and rubbed his face before looking at the time and saw that it was only in fact seven o'clock. But his plan for the morning was to leave before any of the women in the house would notice that he was indeed already gone.

Kasey opened the passenger door and placed her bag on the floor before putting on her belt. Ezra who already had the car warmed up reversed and headed down the path to school. He knew that he was right for acting the way he did, but he was wrong for acting out the way he did in front of the student body.

Ezra stopped behind a car when they hit the red light and kept his eyes on the road. You know that ire feeling you get when you think someone is watching you? Well that's how he felt; knowing Kasey was next to him and knowing that she was trying her best to get back on his good side.

"I'm sorry!" Kasey whispered, "You shouldn't have found it and I'm sorry." Her voice told Ezra that she was silently crying and he was a sucker for it.

"You're 17 Kasey," Ezra stated moving the car along, "What did you expect? For me to welcome it with open arms? You are too young to be even thinking about having sex."

"Am I a mistake dad?" Kasey looked at the side of his face, "If you and mom didn't have sex I wouldn't be here at this very moment. Am I a mistake to you?"

"Of course not Kasey," Ezra pulled the car into the teacher's lot and parked in his marked spot, "I just don't want you to think about sex, end of story."

"That's very hypocritical of you!" She laughed harshly, "Mom was right," She took off her belt, "We need space and I will just ask Amy to drop me home."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled frustrated at the fact that this moment he was having with Kasey was the very one he was trying to avoid, and when Kasey remained quiet he yelled again, "Explain"

Kasey whipped her head to look him in the eyes, "You and mom were stupid and fell in love while you were her teacher, and then you had sex and guess what?" She raised her eyebrows, "I'm here and there is no hiding the point that you did this! You had sex with a student and got her pregnant before she even graduated high school." Kasey wiped her tears, "If you were so in love with mom then why didn't you go after her? You left mom to fight all on her own and now you think you can play roll of daddy and-"

"Enough, " Ezra spoke out, but Kasey kept going, "You let mom raise me on her own and fall for other stupid guys because she thought that you were the one and never wanted to open her heart entirely and then you do nothing special for her when she's right there next to you! You are nothing to me but my blood donor" she finished opening the door to the car and instantly regretting everything she just said.

"Thank you!" Ezra told her looking her in the eyes when he stood up from the car, "I respect what you just said and Thank you!"

"Dad," Kasey whispered, "I'm-"

"Why don't you get to class and I'm just going to go on and do my own thing from now on." Ezra was hurt at what Kasey just told him, "Have a good day okay."

She closed her eyes, "Dad please" But Ezra just ignored her and kept on walking to the entrance

LINE BREAK

"Alright, so this is what we are going to do." Ezra walked around the classroom handing everyone pieces of paper, "I want you to write something or someone that means the world to you, I want your deepest thoughts and emotions into this story." He walked up to Kasey's desk and passed her not even bothering to give her the time of day.

"I didn't get one" Kasey raised her hand

Ezra turned around, "You can just finish your book, I know how you feel and what the world means to you!" he announced in front of the class, "Alright everyone get to work."

The class looked between Ezra and Kasey and none of them said a peep. They all knew not to push the subject and not to push the fact that Ezra is her father.

Kasey continued to look at Ezra as he sat down behind his desk and marked a few papers. Ezra looked up at her for a brief moment and saw a tear run down her face before she picked up her bag and walked out of class. The students started to mumble and whisper to one another before Ezra flashed his teacher look and told them to continue.

Ezra got up from his chair and opened the door and looked down the hallway. Kasey was by her locker crying her eyes out, "I'm sorry," She whispered when Ezra walked up to her, "I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry."

Ezra nodded and reached out his hand for her to take, "Come here." He said sincerely and when she did he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry too."

"I was just so mad at you and-"

"I know, "Ezra cut her off rubbing the back of her hair, "I'm having a hard time with this-"Ezra pulled her back a little, "I don't want to see you grow up so fast when I just got here. Kasey everything is still new to me, you and mom have had each other from the time you were born and I can't grasp this whole women hood that you two seem to share. "He wiped her face, "I want to see you as a child and then think of you having sex when I die."

Kasey laughed, "But then how are you going to enjoy being a grandparent?" She teased

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Please don't make me feel old."

Kasey smiled and bit her lip. Something that she picked up from Ezra, "Can I go home? I really don't want people staring at me."

Ezra tilted his head, "No, you missed yesterday and your mother would kill me." He patted her lower back and escorted her back to his room, "Besides they'll have to deal with me and I don't think they want to see me upset."

Kasey smiled at her father who at this point was backing her up. She loved seeing this side of him and hoped to see it more often. Kasey reached for the door handle and Ezra placed his hand over hers "You are right you know!" he sighed and Kasey scrunched up her nose, "I never really done anything to prove to your mother that I'm sorry for not going after her and not showing that I really care… We fight a lot and show emotions when we think it's best but we never really did anything to patch up what happened."

"Maybe this weekend you'll do something romantic and all is forgotten."

"Maybe, so maybe I will do something stupid and selfish that I would be getting kicked to the basement instead," he teased, "Now go get a piece of paper and start on that assignment."

"Thanks dad,"


	19. Weekend getaway?

The weekend has finally come and Ezra couldn't get the words that Kasey told him the other day during their fight. _"You let mom raise me on her own and fall for other stupid guys because she thought that you were the one and never wanted to open her heart entirely and then you do nothing special for her when she's right there next to you!"_ out of his head.

Ezra wanted nothing but to get rid of that guilt he was feeling for the last couple of days. He wanted nothing but to get those words of hatred out of his thoughts. He knew Kasey didn't mean it at all, but just the thought of it and the way she said it made him feel differently.

He had booked a weekend getaway at the Plaza hotel in Philly. He wanted to show Aria that he was wrong and that he was willing to show more than just a simple _'I love you'_ to her. Kasey made him see that he really hasn't done anything but pick fights with Aria and shown her that he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. He turned into this jealous type of person and wanted to know everywhere about.

Ezra placed his duffle bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. He packed just enough for the weekend and hung his suit behind the door. Kasey had gone in Aria's room and got her a few things for the weekend as well, and one of her fancy dresses and shoes to match. He wanted this weekend to be perfect and carefree.

"I'm done," Kasey said coming into the room, "Is there anything else you need?" She questioned placing the bag down next to his and the dress behind the door with his suit "Is that the tie you're going to use?"

Ezra looked and nodded, "Yeah, your mother gave it to me when we went out for the first time." He explains patting the bed for her to sit down.

Kasey walked over to the bed and climbed up next to him, Ezra wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Kasey."

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. And I know you would have been if you knew I existed." Kasey smiled warmly at her father, "I love you too dad and I know you only want the best for me."

Ezra nodded, "its different raising a girl," He laughed, "Boys are different. They only think about girls and fast cars. I can deal with that."

Kasey opened her mouth in shock, "So if I was a boy you wouldn't care if I had sex or not?"

"I didn't say that. I went through the same thing with Malcolm, so don't go pulling that favouritism crap on me." He looked her in the eyes, "Malcolm was different though, and he was more like his mother than anything."

"What was she like?" Kasey asked carefully.

"She was out going like your mother and loved books." Ezra smiled, "She was just a few inches shorter than me and had a heart of gold. She never wanted to hurt anyone and tried to do the right things. Except for when she kept Malcolm away from me, but that was my mother's doing."

"So she was just like mom but taller." Kasey laughed, "So you have a type!"

Ezra rolled his eyes and turned to tickle Kasey on the side of her stomach, "Yeah, I go for all you bossy women, with a bad attitude to match." He joked moving down to her feet and blocking her from moving him, "Say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

"What?" Kasey screamed between laughter and tried so hard to get her feet away, "Dad"

"That's not what I said," he laughed tickling her other foot, "Now you have to spell it and I'll let you go!"

"Can you stop tickling me then and I'll spell it for you!" Kasey pleaded and Ezra stopped and turned his attention to her.

"Can you even spell it?"

Kasey wiggled her eyebrows, "S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A -L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S"

Ezra let Kasey go and looked at her in amazement, "Damn, whose daughter are you?" he moved off the bed, "I can't even spell that."

Kasey smirked, "Hum didalily – Hum Didali –Hum Didalily- Hum didali" She teased singing the song to Ezra. "I love that movie; it was one of my favourites growing up."

"I see, next time I'll give you a tougher word, like-"Ezra made a thinking face, "Like Olecranon"

Kasey laughed, "Can you spell it?"

Ezra nodded, "Of course I can, can you?"

Kasey nodded, "You spell it first and I'll see if you got it correctly,"

Ezra laughed, "O-L-E-A-C-H-R-A- N-O-N" He smirked

"Wrong," Kasey giggled, "The correct spelling is, O-L-E-A-C-R-A-N-O-N" She stood up and took a bow, "Thank you, and Thank you!"

"That's not the correct spelling," Ezra defended himself walking out of the room and following Kasey downstairs, "You spelt it wrong."

"I did not," She turned around from going into the kitchen, "The clinical term for the funny bone?" She raised eyebrows and turned back to the book shelf getting the dictionary out of its place, "See I told you! I'm smarter than I look dad and that's something I am very proud of,"

"Alright so I missed one letter," He handed her back the dictionary and turned towards the door when Aria opened it up, "Hey, finally. Your daughter is a piece of work; she's kicking my ass in spelling,"

"Dad was close, he just missed a word." Kasey defended him, "Why are you home so late?"

Aria placed her bag on the table and sighed, "It was nothing just a complication with one of my students. He was such a pain in my ass, I swear I wanted to put my heel-"She stopped when Kasey covered up her laugh and Ezra shook his head, "never mind."

"So Kasey why don't you go gets the bags and meets us by the car."

"Where are we going?" Aria asked when Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist, "I thought we had a date night tomorrow and why do we need bags?"

Ezra kissed her lips, "I am taking you out on a mini weekend getaway." He kissed her again, "I want us to spend this time alone and not have to worry about a care in the world."

Aria gave a pout, "But Kasey is grounded," She reminded him, "we can't go!"

Ezra smiled, "Kasey might be grounded but we certainly are not. And I have gotten that covered; Malcolm is coming over and spending the weekend with her. He knows the rules and knows not to push it."

Aria nodded, "That would explain the 'Have an awesome weekend' line he gave me earlier this afternoon."

"Here you go!" Kasey said excitedly, "I'm so happy not to be going with you," She giggled

"Does she know that Malcolm is babysitting?" Aria whispered and Ezra shook his head, "Oh that's cheerful."

Aria bit her bottom lip as Ezra pulled away and picked up the bags. Kasey then gave her mom the two dress bags that held the suit and her dress and shoes for their dinner. Aria picked up her purse and keys before opening the door to the house and seeing a car pull up beside he's.

Kasey heard the car when she walked up to the archway and looked out, "What's Malcolm doing here?"

"Babysitting," Aria smirked, "Have fun with your brother!"

"Oh come on." Kasey grunted, "I am not 12 I don't need a babysitter,"

"Well you are grounded and Malcolm's going to make sure of that," Ezra told her, "We had a deal and the only time's you are to leave this house is for food," Ezra walked out to the car and opened the trunk, "Remember what I said Malcolm," He pointed to his son, "She's grounded and so are you for the weekend."

Malcolm knitted his eyebrows at his father, "Why would I be grounded?"

Aria walked up to him, "You kept your sister out so late, you should be grounded!" She bumped his butt with hers, "Now Kasey has an extra credit card for emergencies and she is more than welcome to order food with it. I don't want you paying for anything because Kasey can eat," Aria turned to look at her pouting and frustrated daughter, "I don't know where she puts it though."

Ezra tilted his head to look at Kasey and then back at Malcolm, "Watch my little girl Malcolm. If one hair is or gets misplaced, I will have no hard feelings kicking your ass!"

"Ezra," Aria rolled her eyes, "They'll be fine, because if something does happen you'll be the last in line to get a piece of him." She winked at Malcolm. "Bye sweeties have a great weekend,"

Kasey rolled her eyes and grabbed Malcolm by the arm before pulling him into the house, "I can't believe this. I'm the one that planned this weekend getaway and I'm stuck here with you!" She pointed frustrated, "Can't you just leave and we'll say that you were here all weekend?"

Malcolm dropped his bag, "And have your mother kick my ass? I think not." He moved away from her after shutting the door, "And besides, when the parents away the kids with play right?" He smirked, "Give me your phone!"

Kasey shook her head, "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" She handed him her phone, "What's wrong with yours?"

Malcolm laughed, "I left it in the car and I want to wait till they leave before getting it,"


End file.
